


Chercher un peu de rêve

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, John Watson is a Good Parent, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Parent Sherlock, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Wedding Fluff, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Questa raccolta conterrà storie più o meno brevi, incentrate sulla coppia John Watson e Sherlock Holmes e sul loro ruolo di genitori.Alcune di queste storie partecipano alle Challenge dei gruppi: "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart" e "Aspettando Sherlock 5".





	1. La ballata della piccola John

In the arms of the ange  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

[Angel, Sarah McLachlan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFxrYRniYBg)  
 

 

   
Non lo sai com’è successo. Ed è sciocco, e ridicolo, e ti senti un idiota. Dovresti vergognarti di te stesso perché, per quanto geniale tu sia o brillante ti vanti di essere, adesso fatichi a formulare persino un banale ragionamento. Dovrebbe essere la cosa più facile del mondo, ma più gli istanti passano e più il peso di ciò che stai facendo ti grava sull’anima, distruggendoti. E hai la sensazione che il tuo palazzo mentale sia ormai seppellito sotto ai mille pezzi di una felicità brutale, che spazza via ogni cosa peggio di quanto non abbia fatto il vento dell’est. Per quale assurdo motivo quel tuo stupido cuore batte tanto alla svelta, proprio non lo sai. Hai scarsi ricordi degli istanti appena passati e quelli che possiedi sono vaghi e confusi. Sai che c’era lui (perché sai sempre quando lui c’è) e che era tutto preso a rovistare in quella cameretta oberata di giocattoli e disordinata di vita, là dove dorme Rosie Watson. Ricordi che tentava malamente di reggere la bambina tra le braccia, sperando al contempo che non si svegliasse e poi… più niente, il nulla più assoluto. Un abisso nero ti ha avvolto e stretto a sé. Un attimo dopo, John te la lasciava in braccio, pregandoti di tenerla. E il tempo a quel punto s’è fermato, perché era la prima volta e lui neanche se ne dev’esser reso conto. Non hai capito più nulla, hai notato vagamente un suo sorriso nascere e poi venir nascosto, il suo divertimento nel vederti impacciato. Una dolcezza che non sai descrivere che dilagava in uno sguardo forse arreso da troppo tempo all’infelicità. Quindi poche parole a giustificare quel gesto sconsiderato: «Mendeleev dev’essere rimasto in soggiorno» ha detto, riferendosi a quell’orrendo pezzo di stoffa che Rosie sembra addirittura adorare. Forse perché ha il tuo odore, sì, sarà questa la ragione per cui lo stringe a sé le volte in cui sei troppo preso da un caso o in cui sei a Baker Street. Probabilmente quel Mendeleev, che non sa assolutamente pronunciare, le ricorda te. Assurdo. Ma è una bambina di appena tre anni e di pensieri razionali non ne ha davvero. John, tuttavia, sembra tenere prepotentemente al fatto che Rosie dorma col suo peluche preferito e quindi te lascia lì, e poi sparisce nel corridoio. È allora che ti ritrovi solo. Con la piccola Watson tra le braccia. Lei che respira piano, rapita dal sonno. A fidarsi di te come soltanto John è stato capace di fare. Così dannatamente Watson anche in questo, pensi con una punta di sorriso che nasce mentre sparuti ricordi d’infanzia s’affacciano timidamente.  
  
Rosie che è così come John nella maniera in cui riesce a rubarti pezzi di cuore e a sparpagliarli ovunque.  
  
Nonna diceva che ogni bambino è un angelo che durante il sonno fa ritorno in paradiso. Un’immagine che la tua ferrea razionalità ha sempre ritenuto relativamente ridicola. Gli angeli sono solo disegni su un muro e Dio è un’invenzione dell’uomo, il quale spiega con miti e leggende ciò che l’ignoranza gli impedisce di comprendere altrimenti. Anche a cinque anni avevi il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce, facendo valere le tue idee. Non aveva il minimo senso ciò che nonna diceva, eppure l’ascoltavi. Lei che era tutta presa a raccontarti di nuvole ed esserini con le ali e tu che rimanevi lì per delle ore, a roteare gli occhi e a sentir ciarle insensate soltanto perché sapevi che prima o poi ti avrebbe dato della cioccolata. Un atteggiamento opportunistico da parte tua, oltre che imprevedibile in un bambino così piccolo. Nessuno mai pensava che potessi avere un secondo fine. Stupidi illusi. Nonna non aveva la tua intelligenza, né quella furbizia che hai decisamente ereditato da tua madre e che neanche a Mycroft è toccata. Nonna, che credeva davvero che fossi un piccolo angelo, un vero dono del Signore (come diceva sempre). Le volevi bene, questo è ovvio dopotutto. Però restava il fatto che se ne uscisse con fantasiose teorie. Era convinta davvero che tu tornassi su nelle nuvole mentre dormivi. Illusa, pensi di nuovo. No, il sonno non è niente di simile. Non c’è paradiso, non ci sono piccoli angeli, le rispondevi con fare piccato e vagamente saccente. Dormire è una sospensione periodica della coscienza e della volontà, ribattevi tutto impettito e ripetendo a pappagallo parole lette in un libro e imparate a memoria. Hai ancora in mente la reazione inaspettata di lei nel sentirti parlare a quel modo. Il suo ridere, e ridere, e ridere. Ed era dolce. Stranamente arrendevole. Ti domandavi spesso perché non facesse valere le proprie obiezioni, invece che accarezzarti i riccioli e andarsene, tornando dopo qualche minuto con una tazza di cioccolata calda e fumante. Una parte di te ancora se lo chiede, forse quella che non è mai cresciuta.  
  
I bambini sono davvero angeli?  
  
Non sai davvero per quale motivo ci stai pensando adesso e perché questo ricordo d’infanzia t’è bruscamente tornato alla memoria, balzando fuori da una qualche stanza del tuo affollato palazzo mentale. Sarà per la piccola John che ti dorme tra le braccia. Per quella fiducia incondizionata che solo i bambini sembrano avere verso chi amano. Sarà per come ha rilasciato la testa indietro e per quei suoi ricci biondi che ti solleticano il braccio. Sarà perché è così piccola e serena o magari perché, un angioletto, lo sembra per davvero. Sarà per la canzoncina che hai preso a mormorare. A bocca chiusa. Leggera, Angel ti suona per i corridoi del palazzo mentale. Neanche sai come fai a conoscerla, ma non t’importa. Conta solo lei e la maniera in cui la culli, a ritmo di una melodia che diventerà sua. E che le canterai tutte le sere. La ballata della piccola John.  
  
Perché sei così felice?  
  
È un gesto assurdo, senza importanza. Non ha senso. È roba da idioti. Sarà, magari, perché lei c’entra con John? Sarà per quella lacrima che non hai davvero capito da dove arrivi, ma che sai andar a morire sulle labbra. Sarà, forse, per John che s’è appena fermato sulla soglia e che ti fissa a occhi sgranati. Un accenno di sorriso. L’infelicità del tutto scomparsa. Sarà, magari, perché sembra faticare a respirare anche e lui.  
«La cosa più bella che abbia mai visto» sussurri, senza smetter di guardarla.  
«È esattamente quello a cui stavo pensando.»  
«Sarà» balbetti, e intanto continui a cullarla, e nel mentre John s’avvicina e una musica che non c’è sembra quasi riuscire ad aleggiare fra voi. È la ballata della piccola Watson che si tende e vi spezza il fiato. «Sarà che è tua figlia e che qualsiasi cosa ti riguardi non posso che amarla.» La voce ti trema appena mentre lo dici, il cuore palpita e la paura d’aver rovinato ogni cosa per un istante ti serpeggia dentro. Non vince. Per la prima volta in vita tua, non hai paura di rovinare tutto. E come potresti? Ora che hai la piccola John tra le braccia ti senti invincibile e sai di poter fare tutto.  
  
«Buonanotte, piccola John.»  
  
No, non finisce lì. Dio, certo che no! Tutto non termina nel momento in cui la posi nel lettino con Mendeleev accanto. Questo è soltanto l’inizio. Ci sarà tempo per le parole, per chiedergli di tornare a Baker Street. Per baci e amore. Un matrimonio. Adesso non importa. Ora c’è solo una piccola Watson che canta la sua splendida ballata.  
   
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa cosa fluffosa e sdolcinata è stata scritta per la #26promptschallenge del gruppo Facebook “Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction e Fanart”: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/ Il tema di questa settimana è dedicato al sonno, il prompt recita: “26 prompts challenge : 1/26: SONNO: 1. Fenomeno periodico di sospensione più o meno completa della coscienza e della volontà, indispensabile per il ripristino dell'efficienza fisica o psichica”.
> 
> La citazione fa parte del testo della canzone che è linkata in alto, che oltre ad aver ispirato la stesura della storia, mi ha dato l’idea anche per il titolo.
> 
> L'ambientazione, come avrete notato, è dopo The Six Thatcher, ma non tiene conto degli episodi successivi.
> 
> (Questa storia potrebbe diventare una raccolta, non lo so ancora. Ma ci sto pensando).


	2. L'Accordéoniste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock suona una ninna nanna per far addormentare Rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doverose note iniziali: Avevo bisogno di scrivere e ne ho approfittato per trasformare “La ballata della piccola John” in una raccolta, perché credo possa essere utile avere un posto dove buttar dentro roba. Potete considerarle come legate una all’altra in maniera discontinua e volutamente disarmonica. Il titolo che le ho dato: “Chercher un peu de rêve” viene dal testo della canzone L'Accordéoniste, che ha dato anche il titolo a questa drabble. Il prompt invece è di Giorgia e recita: John chiede a Sherlock di suonare per Rosie per farla addormentare… finirà per addormentarsi solo John.

Ride, la piccola Watson e nel suo agitarsi ti accende il cuore di battiti. Lei che nel farlo è così come John, che non puoi non sorriderle in rimando. Ride, la piccola Rosie, incurante del tuo suonare con impegno sulle cadenze di una ninna nanna dal sapore retrò.

_«Ti prego, suona qualcosa per farla addormentare.»_

Te l’ha domandato lui, a voce affaticata da una giornata infernale e chiedendotelo mentre sprofondava in poltrona con la bambina in grembo. Uno sbadiglio a nascere e morire, occhi addolciti da quel sentimento che tra voi canta sfumature differenti. C’entrano tutte con l’amore, ovviamente, ma questo è un altro discorso e sai che se ci rifletti adesso, rischi di sbagliare qualcosa. Non lo vorresti mai, mantener fede alla promessa fatta è vitale.

_«_ _Per favore, Sherlock.»_

Le sue parole ti girano ancora in testa, così come il tuo sapere per certo che non sarebbe servito. Una consapevolezza che si accentua attimo dopo attimo, perché non hai bisogno di guardarla per sapere che è ancora sveglia. Ci voleva una favola, rimugini, ma la verità è che sei debole. Ti è bastato un “ti prego” per obbedire a John. E quindi ora suoni. Anche se di malavoglia. Ben poco soddisfatto di te stesso perché, questa nenia, dell’Accordéoniste non ha davvero nulla se non un vago ricordo di note e una melodia non dissimile, seppur più lenta. Ma tu suoni lo stesso. Dolce e attento, delicato sui passaggi più complicati e quando tutto finisce, è un russare leggero a invadere il soggiorno. Voltarsi è un attimo, per capire che è accaduto ti serve anche meno. La risata che, invece, adesso invade il soggiorno, pare non voler smettere di riecheggiare. Dovrai svegliarlo con un bacio, pensi sorridendo e nel mentre ricominci un’altra Accordéoniste improvvisata.

 

 

**Fine**


	3. When you’re smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John si accorge dei sentimenti che Sherlock prova per lui e che, fino a quel momento, ha sempre nascosto dietro a un sorriso. Una sera, dopo aver messo a letto Rosie, trova il coraggio di affrontare ciò che li divide.

> “But when you're cryin', you bring on the rain  
> So stop that sighin', be happy again  
> Keep on smilin', 'cause when you're smilin'  
> The whole world smiles with you”

   
 

 

Rideva. Oh, lo faceva così bene che ogni tanto avevo la sensazione che il mondo potesse andare avanti soltanto grazie a quello. Che il mio stesso patetico respirare fosse alimentato dal suo sorridere così dolce. Dal danzare lieve per il soggiorno con Rosie tra le braccia. Dalla maniera in cui i suoi ricci s’agitavano, mossi appena. Insomma, che potessi vivere unicamente grazie al suo sorriso. Un pensiero alquanto sciocco, decisamente insensato. Lui mi avrebbe certamente preso in giro. Ma poi avrebbe riso. Farlo divertire sarebbe stata comunque una vittoria.

Rideva spesso. Di me e delle mie disavventure sentimentali. Delle donne che gli presentavo. Rideva anche la sera, le volte in cui davanti a un bicchiere di vino finiva per elencare ogni difetto trovato in loro. Donna, Sabrina, Judy, Kate… Tutte le cose che dovevo per forza sapere me le snocciolava spietatamente una dopo l’altra. Se non volevo dare a mia figlia la madre sbagliata, diceva, lo dovevo per forza starlo a sentire.  
Rideva sempre. Con Rosie non faceva altro. Rideva per farla felice, sosteneva con sufficienza prima di licenziarmi con un’alzata di spalle e darmi dell’idiota. Probabilmente sorrideva un po’ anche per se stesso, mi aveva detto Mrs Hudson un pomeriggio. Un poco pensierosa mentre serviva tè e biscotti, spiando alla sagoma slanciata che sostava di fronte alla finestra, con un pizzico di tristezza nelle pieghe del sorriso. Quel giorno fu decisamente severa nella maniera che ebbe di rimproverarmi con un’occhiataccia e, anche se sul momento non capii perché ce l’avesse tanto con me, fu proprio grazie a quelle parole che iniziai a osservarlo. Sì, Sherlock sorrideva spesso. Lo faceva per non farmi capire cosa provava per me. Per nascondersi ai miei occhi e non farsi vedere. Rideva perché, per una volta, sperava proprio di non essere al centro dell’attenzione. Rideva e suonava, e raccontava storie, ed era bellissimo, e geniale, ma poi si rattristava e io non vedevo nulla. Non capivo nulla.

Comprenderlo fu devastante. Notare la sofferenza sapientemente celata dietro a grandi sorrisi, mi fece quasi morire. Il senso di colpa, poi, fece tutto quanto il resto.

«Non ridere.» Glielo dissi una sera. Con Rosie addormentata da poco nel lettino e Sherlock in piedi, al centro della stanza. Mr Fibonacci stretto in una mano. Louis Armstrong che suonava da un vecchio vinile, in salotto. Le lucine colorate a tingerci di violetto e un’espressione di stupore nello sguardo. Forse, anche del timore a farlo indietreggiare di un passo.  
«Non sorridere così» ripetei ed ero senza controllo. Senza più razionalità. Completamente perso in quel discorso insensato che facevo a me stesso da tempo, ma che non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di pronunciare ad alta voce. Lo feci in quel momento. Al buio. Sussurrandolo. Probabilmente più per nascondere la vergogna che provavo, che per poter finalmente dire che sapevo.

«Ogni volta che sorridi è una pugnalata al petto.»

«John» sussurrò, e non aggiunse altro. Non fu necessario che si mettesse a spiegare. Avevo capito. E lui lo sapeva. In fondo, sebbene io non avessi mai intuito nulla circa i suoi sentimenti, ci conoscevamo troppo bene per continuare a far finta di niente. Per assurdo, il merito fu del senso di colpa. Di quel pugno allo stomaco che sentivo ogni volta che pensavo a quanto lo avevo fatto soffrire. Del malessere che provavo nel vederlo nascondersi, nell’osservare come abbassava il volto o cambiava stanza per non farmi vedere quella fitta di dolore attraversargli lo sguardo. Non me lo meritavo, il suo sorriso. Questa era la verità. Non meritavo niente, e lui invece era ancora lì. A darmi tutto. A divertire mia figlia, a ridere con me. A farsi piacere le donne che gli presentavo. Come se gli andasse bene l’idea che mi sposassi di nuovo. Ad amarmi incondizionatamente. Ad amarmi tanto da farmi mancare il respiro.

«Dovresti sorridere solo quando sei davvero felice e non fingere di esserlo.» Fu tutto allora. Quell’ogni cosa che non avevo trovato in nessuna mai, e che non avevo visto nemmeno in Mary. Accadde in un attimo. Bastò una briciola del coraggio che dicevo d’avere, ma che mi era sempre mancato, per avvicinarmi a lui. E per stringerlo in un abbraccio che di amichevole non aveva che un affetto sconfinato, ormai sostituito da qualcosa di più grande.

«Hai mai pensato che potrei essere felice anche così, John?»

«Dimmi che è così, Sherlock» annuii con convinzione. Mormorando quelle parole a voce tenuta bassa. Con convinzione e una determinazione tale che sento ancora oggi fremermi dentro. «Dimmelo e giuro che non ti bacio come sto per fare. Dimmelo e non ballerò con te proprio qui e adesso. Dimmelo se è vero che non sarai felice con me, se non l’hai sempre desiderato.»

No, non aggiunse altro. Non lo disse mai. Ma il sorriso che mi regalò immediatamente dopo bastò a farmi capire ciò che dovevo fare. Volevo baciarlo lì e in quel momento, trascinarlo nel soggiorno e ballare con lui. Sentirlo ridere, questa volta per nascondere niente se non un lieve imbarazzo appena nato. Non feci in tempo neanche a pensarlo, le sue labbra mi raggiunsero per prime. La sua risata fece il resto.

No, il senso di colpa non svanì mai del tutto. Ma per uno strano scherzo della mente lo associai a Louis Armstrong. Da quel giorno ascoltammo solo Miles Davies.  
 

 

 

**Fine**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo e la citazione appartengono alla canzone “When you’re smiling”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfsmmk93H3I nella versione di Louis Armstrong che mi ha ispirato anche nella scrittura.
> 
> Questa storia è stata scritta per la: 26 prompts challenge - Sherlock Edition : prompt 2/26 #SENSODICOLPA del gruppo “Aspettando Sherlock 5”.  
> 1\. In psicologia il senso di colpa è un sentimento umano che, collegato alla colpa, intesa come il risultato di un'azione o di un'omissione che identifica chi è colpevole, reale o presunto, di trasgressioni a regole morali, religiose o giuridiche, si manifesta a chi lo prova come una riprovazione verso sé stessi.  
> 2\. Un doloroso sentimento di disistima di sé, accompagnato solitamente da un sentimento empatico verso una persona sofferente, combinato con la coscienza di essere la causa di quella sofferenza


	4. Le petit carillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Rosie stanno per traslocare a Baker Street, ma mentre inscatola giocattoli e vestitini, Sherlock trova qualcosa di insolito.

Pioveva dell’inverno. Pioveva di quella fine, tipicamente inglese. Pioveva e avevi l’impressione che l’acqua riuscisse a scavare fin dentro le ossa, raggelando il tuo animo tormentato di serenità. Pioveva ma tu eri felice, e tanto da non riuscire a scrollarti di dosso quel sorriso che sapeva dare al tuo sguardo note di dolcezza. Felice. Eri felice. E sorridevi. E benedicevi il giorno in cui tutto aveva avuto inizio, anche allora pioveva. Ed era inverno. Anche adesso eri felice, come allora. Tanto che avresti voluto afferrarla e abbracciarla così, di slancio. Poi farle fare una piroetta e quindi un’altra ancora, fino a farvi girare la testa. Crollare entrambi a terra, ridendo come matti. Felice, ti ci sentivi per davvero. Ed era una sensazione strana, come se un qualcosa ti stesse nascendo dentro. Quasi avessi finalmente trovato il tuo posto nel mondo.  
  
  
«Questa non ci sta!» disse lei a un certo momento, lamentandosi con quel suo vigore tipicamente watsoniano che amavi riscoprire tra le pieghe della voce. Rosie, che riusciva a sorprenderti soltanto come suo padre era mai stato in grado di fare, si lasciò cadere sul tappeto. Un delizioso broncio si face largo su quel suo viso di tratti sottili. Aveva gettato lontano un cofanetto, a suo dire non era riuscita a infilarlo nello scatolone e ora sembrava fissarlo con odio. E tu, da pessimo individuo qual eri, odiosamente ridevi.  
  
«Facciamo che la tengo io» le avevi risposto, recuperando il piccolo oggetto. Soltanto allora te n’eri accorto perché non era un qualcosa di comune, ma di legno pregiato, con intarsi dorati e una ballerina dal candido tutù che danzava a ritmo di una musica dolce, le volte in cui lo si apriva. Era un carillon. Ed eri certo di sapere anche da dove provenisse.  
«Mycroft!» mormorasti, accarezzando appena la superficie liscia. E chi altri? Nessuno avrebbe mai speso più di cinquecento sterline per un oggetto da regalare a una bambina di quattro anni. Lui invece doveva esserci andato di persona, da qualche parte a Portobello Road, tra antiquari e vecchi giocattolai, a scegliere persino la melodia più adatta. Optando per una vagamente malinconica, di quelle che suonavano le giostre dei primi del secolo con tanto di cavalli e buffi ometti dal berretto rosso che regalavano canditi.  
  
«È molto bella.»  
«Papà dice che gli ricorda te» disse Rosie, accennando a giocare distrattamente. Forse senza aver coscienza del peso delle proprie parole.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché tutte le cose bellissimissime gli ricordano te. Lo apre e sorride, ma non lo so perché lo fa.» Un sorriso ti nacque sul volto, proprio mentre la piccola  _John_  riprendeva a giocare. Quindi lo sguardo andò ad abbassarsi e le guance, ormai arrossate, disegnavano tutto il tuo fastidioso imbarazzo. Eri felice di tante cose. John sarebbe tornato a Baker Street, per te sarebbe andata già bene così. Ma eri così ottusamente contento, che non avevi pensato al motivo per il quale aveva deciso di farlo. Praticità, ti eri detto. Comodità, avevi ribadito convincendoti che non ci fosse altro.  
  
Sciocco.  
  
«Tutto bene?» Lui giunse allora, a musica finita. Arrivò dopo che la ballerina smise di girare e la musica di farla ballare. Fu tutto un sorriso, odore di cioccolata appiccicato addosso.  _Ora o mai più_ , ti disse la voce del tuo insopportabile fratello, che risuonava nel palazzo mentale.  _Ora o mai più, Sherly._  Trovare il coraggio fu semplice, dirlo, bello in altrettanta maniera. Non ti servirono grandi discorsi, né parole pompose. Solo le tue mani che porgevano a John il piccolo carillon e il tuo sguardo, di nuovo alto, a scrutare il suo.  
«Anche a me tutte le cose bellissimissime ricordano te.» Capire ciò che stava dietro al significato di quella confessione, fu il tempo di un sorriso. Il suo e quindi il tuo, assordato dal cuore che martellava nel petto e che ti stordiva. Capirlo fu annuire e dire che lo amavi, pur senza pronunciare mai parole del genere. Capirlo fu profumo di cioccolata e le grida festanti di Rosie, che s’allontanavano verso il soggiorno. Capirlo fu il tempo di un bacio, scambiato di fretta. Rubato, quasi. Mentre fuori ancora pioveva per l’inverno.  
   
   
   
  
   
 **Fine**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le petit carillon, l’ho trovata su Youtube, ma non so a chi appartenga, né di chi sia.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf2ZU_STPI4 
> 
> Sto sperimentando in questo periodo, è una cosa che ho bisogno di fare e ve lo beccate perché mi farete da cavie. Scrivere in questo modo non è stato facile, anzi, sono più gli errori che ho commesso durante la stesura che le cose che ho azzeccato per due frasi di fila. Quindi se avete qualcosa che vi va di dire riguardo a questo approccio allo stile, ditelo pure con libertà perché sono come una spugna in questo periodo.


	5. Cuore di Barbarossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre è a spasso con Rosie, Sherlock capita davanti a un negozio che vende animali. Lì, la bambina è attratta da un cagnolino che somiglia proprio a Barbarossa.

> “Sul caldo mare che ci ha fatto incontrar,  
> un vento gelido mi porta il dolor,  
> la bianca luna che ci ha fatto sognar  
> si è spenta come il sole d'or!”

 

 

 

 

 

Succede per caso. In un attimo. Capita, perché gli Watson ti rendono la vita imprevedibile e ormai dovresti esserci abituato. È Rosie, questa volta è lei a sfuggire al tuo controllo. Si divincola, corre. Grida, ride. Che carino, urla indicando la vetrina di un negozio di animali. Possiamo prenderlo? Chiede, e il suo sguardo è implorante. Espressivo. Impregnato di una speranza che ti spezza il cuore a dover spegnere.  
«Non credo che tuo padre sia d’accordo.» Una giustificazione, nient’altro se non una bugia. Perché è assurdo che lei ti abbia indicato proprio un cane come quello.

Gli somiglia, pensi.

_Barbarossa_ , sussurri piegando la testa da un lato mentre prendi a fissarlo. Ha occhi grandi. La lingua a penzoloni, scodinzola felice. È identico all’immagine di quel cagnolino con il quel non sei cresciuto, ma che ancora popola il tuo palazzo mentale. Del cuore di Barbarossa, là dentro non ce n’è traccia. Perché i tuoi ricordi non sono nulla se non follie di una mente impazzita dal dolore. Logorata dal tradimento. Hai sostituito il tuo compagno di giochi con un animale, convincendoti per tutta la vita che quella fosse la realtà. Credi che, in psicologia, quel che è successo alla tua memoria abbia un nome. Non lo ricordi. Neanche te ne importa. Sai solo che non credi alle coincidenze. “Raramente l’universo è così pigro” mormora il tuo Mycroft fittizio, parlandoti con fastidiosa saccenza, mentre tu ti ritrovi a sfiorare la vetrina con le punte delle dita. Rosie ti guarda, lei non sa. Non capisce. A stento ci riesce John. Probabilmente piange quando gli comunichi il tuo no perentorio, di certo è scontenta dall’esser stata trascinata via.

_Vigliacco._

Poi ci ritorni davanti a quella vetrina. Il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora. Osservi il bel cagnolino scodinzolante e intanto cerchi di figurare te stesso a grattargli le orecchie. Ci sono mattine in cui esci di casa sicuro che lo comprerai, altre in cui invece ci passi semplicemente davanti e non ti fermi. Tenti di convincerti che è soltanto un animale e che non t’importa nulla di lui.  
   
 _Bugiardo._

La realtà è che, vederlo, ti fa tornare alla mente Barbarossa. Il ricordo è doloroso, fa male. Brucia persino la confusione che il tuo cervello ancora non sa riordinare. C’è lui, dentro al tuo palazzo mentale. Ha il pelo fulvo. Corre e abbaia, ed è lo stesso che a tratti diventa lo sfortunato Victor Trevor. Voi, una spiaggia. Il mare. Tu che ti atteggi a feroce pirata. Poi tutto quanto scompare. Un vento gelido ti porta dolore, il sole si spegne. Resta solo il buio. E il frammento di un piccolo Barbagialla che, con lo spadino di legno e il cappellone sopra la testa, cerca invano il suo Barbarossa.  
   
 _Ancora fa male. Non pensarci non serve a niente._  
   
Il fatto succede di pomeriggio. Uno di quelli pigri e annoiati, senza la minima traccia di un caso decente. Devi badare alla piccola Rosie perché John è uscito a fare non sai cosa. Non l’hai ascoltato mentre ti parlava; oggi sei troppo annoiato persino per questo. Ti ritrovi steso sul divano a pizzicare le corde del violino. La tazza del tè che Mrs Hudson ti ha portato per rinfrancarti lo spirito, giace sul pavimento. Vuota. Ora c’è Rosie a riempire la stanza, è seduta al tavolo e fa un puzzle. Parla da sola. Canta anche. Cerca di coinvolgerti, ma tu sei troppo distratto per fare il papà.  
«Finito!» trilla la bambina a un certo momento, battendo le mani e ammirando il proprio lavoro con quel pizzico d’orgoglio che le gonfia il petto. Stai quasi per alzarti e farla contenta, quando un cigolio al piano di sotto attira la tua attenzione. È John che chiude le porta e sale i gradini, ma lo fa molto più lentamente del solito. Fai subito caso ai passi non ritmati da quella cadenza militare che non ha mai perso. Che ha di tanto pesante con sé? La spesa? Nah, non credi. Sei curioso. Perché non si precipita da te, a sorriderti come soltanto lui è capace di fare?

_A baciarti e basta._  
   
È dopo che capisci, quando finalmente compare sulla soglia del soggiorno noti che tra le braccia regge una grossa scatola di cartone.  
«Un regalo» dice e ha la stessa felicità nel tono della voce, che Rosie ha usato poco fa per il suo puzzle. Rosie, che lo raggiunge. Che non lo bacia sulla guancia come John vorrebbe, ma che subito apre lo scatolone e che urla quando vede quello che c’è dentro.

«Un cane!»

Ed è sufficiente a farti balzare in piedi. Neanche parli, semplicemente guardi quella grossa scatola ormai aperta e la buffa palla di pelo rossiccia che sbuca da dentro. Non è semplicemente un cane, è quel cane.

«Mi pareva piacesse a tutti e due.»  
   
John sorride, e tu lo ami. Lo abbracci in un impeto di non trattenuta contentezza, e non hai parole. Non sei capace di trovarle, credi di esser diventato un idiota ma non t’importa. Lasci che siano i gesti a fare il tutto. Quel bacio, per esempio, dato su labbra di poco sfiorate. Un “Oh, Watson” rilasciato sussurrando, tra un sospiro e l’altro. La felicità spazza via il dolore. Barbarossa non c’è più, ti dici, è morto anni fa per colpa della tua disturbata sorella. E quel cane non era altro che una fantasia. Ma adesso esiste ed è reale. Sono vere le risate della piccola Rosie. Lo è lo scodinzolare incessante. La pipì sul tappeto. John che impreca, trattenendosi a stento. E tu che ridi come non facevi da tempo. Rovesciando la testa indietro. Ti amo, John Watson. Gli dici prima di sentenziare che sì, quello è Barbarossa.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

> “Si é spento il sole chi l'ha spento sei tu  
> da quando un altro dal mio cuor ti rubò.  
> Innamorare non mi voglio mai più  
> e nessun'altra cercherò  
> io cercherò...  
> Amare un'altra non potrò”

   
   
   
   
 

   
 **Fine**  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doveva essere una drabble… mi è uscita una semi-songfic. Mi è stata ispirata da questa fanart: http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2luvp89&s=9#.W4j81egzZPYche ho trovato su Tumbrl (e che non è mia). Doveva essere diversa da così, ma ieri su Facebook ho trovato una canzone di Vinicio Capossela e mentre ne ascoltavo anche altre, sono stata folgorata da: Si è spento il sole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmjSj5cpc6o Io… beh, avevo deciso di non far più certe cose, ma in questo caso se potete (o volete) ascoltatela durante la lettura o anche solo per capire come ho scritto, perché la sintassi è molto legata al ritmo della canzone.


	6. The Captain and The Laggard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente è arrivato il giorno previsto per il matrimonio di John e Sherlock, ma un contrattempo rischia di mandare tutto a monte e di far saltare i nervi di John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest “Una sana risata” AmahyP sul forum di Efp.

> “Just stop, 'cause I really love you  
> Stop, I been thinkin' of you  
> Look in my heart and let love keep us together”
> 
>    
>    
>  _A Meiousetsuna,  
>  un ringraziamento per il ben pensiero estivo._
> 
>  

 

 

   
Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto per quale motivo il suo futuro marito si stava impegnando tanto per organizzare una festa, probabilmente John Watson avrebbe replicato soltanto con un lungo silenzio. La verità, imbarazzante, era che non ne aveva la minima idea. Sebbene non si trattasse di uno dei casi che seguivano quotidianamente, era successa la stessa cosa che capitava sempre. Nel tentativo di capire cosa stava succedendo, rimaneva indietro finendo con l’arrancargli appresso. Adesso, però, era tutto più complicato. C’entravano i sentimenti e quelli incasinavano sempre le cose. Per esempio, era convinto che l’idea del matrimonio non piacesse affatto a un uomo come Sherlock Holmes. Più volte gli aveva detto che non comprendeva che cosa ci fosse di speciale, era soltanto una firma su un contratto mentre il banchetto e gli invitati li considerava una perdita di tempo. Perciò si era sorpreso così tanto il giorno in cui gli aveva fatto la proposta. Era una sera come tante, forse eccessivamente movimentata da un brutale assassino, ma non si trattava di nulla fuori dall’ordinario. Erano da poco arrivati sulla scena del crimine, stava esaminando il colorito della pelle del morto quando uno “Sposami” era riecheggiato nell’aria come uno sparo. A quel punto John aveva sollevato lo sguardo, incredulo. Si trovavano davanti a un cadavere bello che ammazzato, riverso sul pavimento di un ufficio delle tasse e lui gli domandava di sposarlo? “John, sposami” aveva aggiungo Sherlock Holmes mentre, attorno a loro, yarder curiosi rimpallavano lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro in attesa di una qualsiasi risposta. Probabilmente erano volate anche delle banconote e un: te l’avevo detto, mormorato dal sergente Donovan. Ma John non aveva prestato troppa attenzione a loro perché, cavolo, era stato troppo occupato a dirgli di sì. Perché certo che gliel’aveva detto, e che cos’altro avrebbe potuto rispondere uno che da più di un anno non faceva che aspettare il momento giusto per fare la stessa, maledetta, domanda?

Da quel giorno erano passati più di sei mesi, eppure ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di quel che stava succedendo. Sherlock voleva sposare lui, non era incredibile? Non era pazzesco che un uomo che aveva giurato di essere sposato col proprio lavoro, ora desiderasse farlo con lui? Sarebbe stato più saggio parlargliene ed esprimere in maniera pacata la propria incredulità, ma aveva evitato d’introdurre l’argomento perché non voleva litigare a un passo dall’altare. Già bastavano le mezze frasi acide che snocciolava di tanto in tanto agli sfortunati avventori di Baker Street, per scatenare fior di discussioni. E più si avvicinava il fatidico giorno e più Sherlock era nervoso, nelle giornate buone lo vedeva arcuare un sopracciglio e quindi cacciar via lo stupido ficcanaso di turno mentre, in quelle peggiori, prendeva a strillare come una perfetta regina del dramma. Ragion per cui, la stragrande maggioranza degli sfortunati che regolarmente frequentava il 221b, aveva finito col rinunciare a chiedere per quale motivo il più scorbutico investigatore di Londra avesse preso una simile decisione. Nessuno dei loro amici avrebbe mai potuto pensare che Sherlock Holmes fosse un tipo da matrimonio. Ancora meno avrebbero creduto di lui che, per i mesi successivi all’annuncio dato sul Times in maniera formale e rigorosa, si sarebbe lanciato in un’organizzazione degna di un wedding planner. Anima viva avrebbe mai dovuto assistere a un monologo del suddetto consulente investigativo sulla sfumatura giusta organza da utilizzare, soltanto lui e Mrs Hudson avevano avuto questo piacere. Perché, per prima cosa, che diavolo era l’organza e poi com’era possibile che uno a cui importava soltanto di chimica e cadaveri, interessasse tanto? E no, nessuno di loro si sarebbe facilmente dimenticato di quel delirante mattino di gennaio e tanto meno avrebbero scordato il giorno cui toccò la scelta di vino e antipasti al salmone. Tuttavia, poteva dire d’esserci passato e, soprattutto, di essere sopravvissuto. Aveva trascorso gli ultimi mesi assistendo il suo molto attivo fidanzato nella scelta di centrotavola e musica, ma anche di temi e colori, e location e, Dio, uccidimi subito! Aveva sbottato un giorno mentre impazziva dietro alla forma da dare ai tovaglioli. Insomma, il loro sarebbe stato un matrimonio con pochi invitati, a che cosa serviva tutto quello? Piccolo, ma raffinato, aveva precisato Sherlock con aria di sufficienza. Come a dire: guarda che idiota che non capisce che lo sto facendo per lui.

«Sarà perfetto.» Era così che lo aveva definito in quel sempre più terrificante mattino di gennaio. Aveva appena finito d’impartirgli lezioni di danza e ora sedeva alla propria poltrona, intento a sorseggiare del tè e a leggiucchiare la prima pagina del Times.  
«Sai, non devi farlo per forza.» L’occhiataccia che gli scoccò non preannunciava nulla di buono e tanto che John rimase ben più di un attimo imbambolato al centro del soggiorno, con la propria tazza fumante ancora stretta tra le mani e un’espressione da beota in volto. Lo conosceva da anni, stavano insieme da più di due e ancora faticava a cogliere alcune sfumature; era forse arrabbiato? O deluso? Quella frase lo aveva ferito? Nah, era quasi sicuro d’avergli fatto inconsapevolmente del male e che in realtà, dietro a della finta superiorità, si nascondesse un cuore spezzato. Aveva imparato molto bene quanto fragile potesse essere il suo animo, delicato all’interno tanto quanto stronzo appariva agli occhi del mondo intero.  
«Voglio dire» riprese, schiarendosi la voce. Doveva correggere il tiro e fargli capire bene che cosa gli passava per la mente «non è necessario che facciamo tutto questo. Potremmo andare in comune, io, te e Rosie e sposarci là senza dir niente a nessuno. Lasciamo perdere centrotavola e fiori.»  
«Tu lo vuoi davvero?» La domanda arrivò a bruciapelo ed era carica di quella schietta sincerità tipica di Sherlock Holmes. Lui era il genere di persona che diceva sempre ciò che pensava, senza badare alle conseguenze che le proprie parole avrebbero potuto avere sugli altri. Non si preoccupava di dover piacere per forza, ma diceva soltanto ciò che gli passava per la mente. L’uomo del quale si era innamorato era proprio così: sincero e onesto, stava dando tutto solo per farlo felice e la consapevolezza di quanto si stesse impegnando lo investì di così tanti sentimenti, che per un istante non fece che ripetersi quanto fosse idiota. Era sicuro che fosse una domanda retorica e che Sherlock sapesse già la risposta, ma il dubbio lo colse ugualmente. Stava forse pensando che non lo voleva più sposare? O che non apprezzava tutto l’impegno messo nell’organizzazione? Perché non era affatto così, anzi, gli piaceva l’idea d’avere un bel matrimonio e la notorietà di cui godevano aveva anche permesso loro di risparmiare qualcosa. No, si ripeté, lo voleva davvero e amava l’idea che Sherlock se ne stesse occupando. La prima volta non aveva badato troppo alle sottigliezze. Al ricevimento ci aveva pensato Mary, facendo tutto quanto da sé. A lui era toccato a malapena assaggiare torte e creme e offrire il proprio parere, puntualmente ignorato. Adesso invece era diverso, il suo futuro era diverso. Questo matrimonio lo era. Sì, Sherlock era un maniaco dei dettagli. Era odioso e petulante, ma non era mai lui a decidere. Come se non gl’importasse per davvero. Quasi contasse soltanto l’opinione di John. Ed era questo ciò lo inorgogliva e preoccupava al tempo stesso.  
«Ti sto dando esattamente quello che vuoi» mormorò Sherlock con fare sagace, prima di seppellirsi dietro alla copia giornaliera del Times e prendere a leggere gli annunci mortuari.  
 «Io» balbettò, imbarazzato. Era vero, lo voleva. Desiderava un bella cerimonia seguita da una festa divertente, niente di esagerato, né pomposo. E poi era un romantico, aveva una sciocca idea del giorno delle sue nozze. Non che lo avesse proprio sognato, però ci aveva fantasticato giusto un pochino. Quindi sì, se lo avessero celebrato in una squallida sala del comune e con due testimoni presi a caso, se ne sarebbe pentito. Questo era quello che voleva, decise infine.  
«Come pensavo» riprese Sherlock, sogghignando appena, prima di fargli notare che Lord Harris era deceduto in circostanze misteriose. Per lui la discussione sembrava essere già finita.  
«Ma tu, ah, tu le detesti queste cose» sbottò, lasciandosi cadere goffamente sul divano. Sapeva d’esser stato, come al solito, sconfitto dall’odioso aver sempre ragione che il suo Holmes perennemente aveva. Riusciva a metterlo a tacere anche stando in silenzio o limitandosi a un’espressione torva dipinta in viso. Ormai era diventata un’abitudine, ma questa volta sentiva che avrebbe dovuto farsi valere almeno un pochino. Sì, desiderava tutto quello e con altrettanta forza non voleva che il suo fidanzato fosse costretto ad alcunché. Quindi era ben deciso, assolutamente determinato nel far valere le proprie ragioni e…  
«Amo di più te.» E… niente. Gliel’aveva detto con quella sua sincerità disarmante che riusciva a lasciarlo senza parole. Lo aveva mormorato appena, dando quasi più peso ai gioielli di Mrs Cavendish o a un’ennesima rapina in banca. Forse avrebbe dovuto ribattere di nuovo o perlomeno provarci, ma al contrario non fece nulla. Il discorso, quel giorno, si chiuse lì. Non guardarono altri video su Youtube su come piegare i tovaglioli e non discussero di organza e calle. Fu allora che si rese conto che per poter essere felice gli bastava avere Sherlock accanto. Sì, sarebbe stato tutto stupendamente perfetto. Se lo sentiva.

 

 

*

   
John era quasi certo che ci fosse lo zampino del suo futuro cognato dietro al loro sposarsi ai giardini di Kensington. Occorrevano infatti dei mesi prima di riuscire a trovare un giorno libero e a maggio, poi, era praticamente impossibile avere un intero sabato per poter celebrare un matrimonio. * Sapeva che Sherlock ci aveva messo gli occhi sopra e a dire la verità nemmeno a lui dispiaceva, il problema era che non avrebbe mai osato sperare tanto. Sconsolati, avevano iniziato a vagliare anche altre ipotesi ed era stato allora che s’era messo in mezzo Mr “ho un incarico minore nel governo” Holmes. Non che lo avesse espressamente dichiarato, e quando mai. Mycroft Holmes difficilmente diceva le cose come stavano, preferiva agire nell’ombra invece che parlare apertamente. Era stato di sicuro lui a muovere i fili, d’altronde in quale altro modo avrebbero potuto avere Kensington se non grazie al suo potere? John non aveva neanche avuto bisogno d’indagare, gli era bastato annuire a fronte di quel: sembra che i giardini siano liberi per la fine di maggio, per comprendere ogni cosa. Ora della fine era anche discretamente contento perché, accidenti, era un posto incantevole. C’era tanto verde e moltissimi fiori e aiuole, fontane e statue. Grazie all’organizzazione perfetta che avevano messo in piedi avrebbero avuto una giornata fantastica. Oh, assolutamente perfetta. Perché sì, sarebbe stata anche perfetta. Ne era certo.  
«Quel dannato deve aver potere anche sul tempo» disse quel giorno, parlando fra sé, dopo aver sollevato lo sguardo al cielo. Proprio malgrado gli toccò ringraziare segretamente sua Pomposità, perché il sole era alto e, nonostante non fossero neanche le undici, faceva già molto caldo. Per fortuna un venticello fresco soffiava appena, rinfrescando quel tanto che era sufficiente. A spiare al di là del viale che conduceva all’altare improvvisato, poteva scorgere una piccola orchestra d’archi che suonava brani appositamente scelti da Sherlock. Oltre le siepi, invece, si notava con facilità un via vai già molto fremente di camerieri al lavoro. Tutto perfetto, si disse sorridendo di un’idiota e ottusa felicità. Tutto bellissimo e al proprio posto. Ma la cosa che preferiva di più, oltre al suo futuro marito, erano i fiori e di quelli ce n’erano ovunque. Fiori dappertutto. Camelie e rose delle più svariate tinte di pesca ornavano l’arco sotto al quale si sarebbe celebrato un rito rigorosamente civile. Senza riuscire a levare gli occhi da tutto quello, John comprese che non avrebbe voluto sposarsi in nessun altro luogo al mondo. Era decisamente il più bel giorno della sua vita. E l’aveva già detto che era tutto perfetto?

Era arrivato con un’ora e mezza d’anticipo, fra traffico e imprevisti aveva ritenuto più saggio muoversi per tempo. Non che gli fosse pesato, anche perché quel mattino si era svegliato molto prima delle sette. L’assenza di Sherlock, andato da dormire da suo fratello per mantenere: le tue sciocche tradizioni sul non vedersi prima, John, aveva pesato eccessivamente sul suo sonno. Era stato difficile tenere a freno l’eccitazione, per non palare del fatto che non era riuscito a mettere a tacere tutti gli scenari orribili su cui aveva ipotizzato, e tutti riguardanti un fallimento totale della cerimonia. Stare da solo non era un qualcosa che era più abituato a fare e tra il suo futuro marito che mancava e Rosie che aveva dormito da Molly, non aveva avuto nessuno da spupazzare per poter scacciare i cattivi pensieri. Fortuna che a una certa ora la sveglia era suonata. Una volta alzato, poi, aveva fatto le cose con calma: colazione, doccia, un occhio al telegiornale e due chiacchiere con Mrs Hudson, il tutto condito con un enorme sorriso stampato in volto e che da giorni non lo abbandonava. E ora invece se ne stava lì, in una delle tende che avevano fatto mettere. Ce n’era una per sposo e alcune anche per gli invitati, in questo modo avrebbero potuto attendere l’inizio della cerimonia evitando così il sole o eventuali intemperie. Sedeva su un minuscolo divanetto e da minuti batteva forsennatamente un piede a terra, agitato. Sì, era decisamente nervoso. Dannatamente in ansia, per essere precisi. Mancava meno di un quarto d’ora all’evento e ancora non aveva sentito il vocione del suo fidanzato sbraitare ordini e a destra e a sinistra. Era arrivato, vero? Ovvio, tentò di convincersi, sicuramente non aveva cambiato idea.  
«Tutto perfetto» si disse, dando un’occhiata all’orologio per l’ennesima volta. A quel punto sentì una morsa strizzargli lo stomaco e si rese conto d’essere spaventato a morte. La sua era paura, ripeté a se stesso. Ma non come quella che sentiva quando stavano affrontando un criminale particolarmente pericoloso, niente di simile a ciò che aveva provato in Afghanistan dopo che gli avevano sparato. Ed era assolutamente lontano dal provare ciò che aveva passato dopo la morte di Mary. No, questo era puro terrore. Sia chiaro, era assolutamente certo della forza del loro legame. Stavano insieme da tanto tempo e dopo che Sherlock gli aveva confessato di amarlo, John si era reso conto che non si trattava di un sentimento nato all’improvviso. Lo adorava da sempre, era così che gli aveva detto quel giorno. Quello del loro primo, meraviglioso, bacio. Forse, tra di due, era proprio il suo fidanzato a dover temere che John cambiasse idea. Eppure, perché non riusciva a scacciare quell’0rrenda sensazione? Aveva come il sentore che Sherlock fosse nei guai. Mancavano soltanto tredici minuti all’inizio ma lui era già lì, vero? E gli invitati? Anche loro erano tutti arrivati? Qualcuno si era perso? E Rosie? Avrebbe dovuto spargere dei petali sulla via dell’altare, ma se non avesse capito quel che c’era da fare? In fondo era ancora così piccola e se fosse caduta durante il tragitto? No, era impossibile. D’altra parte era la più intelligente bambina del mondo, come ripeteva sempre Sherlock a delle spazientite maestre d’asilo. Quella era semplicemente paranoia. Solo panico da altare. Di un tipo mai provato prima, tra l’altro.

«Ehm.» La voce di Mycroft lo fece sussultare vistosamente. Questi faceva capolino dall’apertura della tenda e ora lo guardava con la più brutta espressione che John avesse mai visto addosso a un membro occulto del governo inglese. Era sicuro che non si fosse preoccupato a quel modo nemmeno per il medio oriente o per la crisi in Corea. Tanta ansia doveva essere un’esclusiva tutta per loro. Ma tu guarda che onore, si disse, ghignando amaramente.  
«Oddio, che succede?» pigolò, ansioso e lasciando da parte la facile ironia che si poteva fare sul suo futuro genero. Era davvero troppo semplice prenderlo in giro, e poi non era proprio dell’umore giusto. «Ha cambiato idea? Non vuole più sposarsi? È piombata a Londra Irene Adler e ha deciso di fuggire con lei?»  
«Niente di tutto questo, John. E poi, Irene Adler? Suvvia, non essere sciocco» lo rabbonì Mycroft, raggiungendolo «è solo un po’ in ritardo.»  
«Cosa vuol dire che è in ritardo?» gli chiese, senza capire. «Era a casa tua, giusto? Dovevi portarcelo tu qui, te lo sei perso, Mycroft? Ti sei perso il mio fidanzato?» urlò e la sua voce riecheggiò appena nella piccola tenda. «Cristo santo, eppure non passa certo inosservato. Alto, capelli ricci e un culo da favola. E poi tu non eri quello con i potentissimi mezzi del governo?»  
«Sì, dovevo portarlo io qui ed era il piano originario, ma c’è stato un imprevisto e la tabella di marcia si è, come dire in modo che tu possa capire? Si è fottuta» concluse con un espressione inorridita in viso, sembrava disgustato dalla sola idea di aver usato un linguaggio così triviale e probabilmente lo era per davvero.  
«In che senso la tabella di marcia si è fottuta? E poi quale imprevisto?» ribatté un John, terrorizzato tanto quanto era arrabbiato. Possibile che non riuscisse ad arrivare puntuale nemmeno il giorno delle sue nozze? Ma d’altra parte, era assolutamente plausibile per un uomo che avrebbe avuto l’ultima parola anche con Dio in persona.  
«Ecco» mormorò questi, indugiando appena. Teneva lo sguardo basso e giocherellava con la punta dell’ombrello che aveva conficcato nel terreno erboso. Dannato ombrello! Ma non lo mollava mai? John desiderò seriamente spaccarglielo sopra la testa e poi obbligarlo a parlare. «Ieri sera l’ispettore Lestrade lo ha chiamato e Sherlock è uscito di casa senza dirmi dove andava. Però non devi preoccuparti, è con Gregory. Il vestito è nella sua tenda e io ho gli anelli e le sue promesse.» Respirando a fatica, John si lasciò cadere sul piccolo divanetto. Era tutto a posto, lo aveva detto Mycroft. E Mycroft sapeva quando tutto andava bene. Cos’era un po’ di ritardo in fondo? Nulla. E allora perché inalare aria stava diventando sempre più difficile?  
«Mi stai dicendo che il mio testimone e il mio probabile futuro marito (e dico probabile, perché non garantisco di non ammazzarlo con le mie mai appena lo vedo), non sono ancora arrivati? Ma lo sai quanto manca?» sbraitò, rovistandosi nei pantaloni e recuperando il cellulare che, però, gli fu prontamente strappato di mano. Doveva chiamarlo e dirgli di muovere il suddetto culo da favola e portarlo immediatamente lì. Mycroft però non sembrava essere della sua stessa idea.  
«Meglio che ci pensi io, non credi? Nello stato d’animo in cui sei potresti dire qualcosa di cui ti pentiresti e non vogliamo mandare tutto all’aria per un leggero ritardo, dico bene?

Dannati, dannatissimi Holmes. Pensò John imbronciandosi come un bambino. Aveva ragione, come sempre un Holmes aveva ragione e a lui toccava ammetterlo. In questo caso era Mycroft e non Sherlock, ma ciò non cambiava poi molto la realtà dei fatti. La verità era che avrebbe potuto dire di tutto in un momento come quello, era spaventato, arrabbiato e la commistione di quei sentimenti era molto pericolosa. In preda alla paura non sapeva che cos’avrebbe potuto fare. E non era difficile capire il motivo, mancavano meno di dieci minuti alla cerimonia e Sherlock non si era ancora fatto vivo. Se fosse stato un giorno qualsiasi, in cui dovevano fare una cosa non importante come cenare o guardare un film, non avrebbe detto nulla. Quella era la loro vita e il quotidiano era fatto soprattutto d’imprevisti, di casi in piena notte, di mattinate a guardarlo dormire fino a mezzogiorno mentre lui rassettava nemmeno fosse stato la dannatissima Cenerentola e trotterellava in giro per casa, cercando di ordinare quel casino atomico che lui e Rosie seminavano ovunque. John se l’era scelto non soltanto perché lo amava, ma perché la loro vita fuori dagli schemi era uno degli aspetti che preferiva. Rendeva tutto più eccitante e avventuroso. Quello però era il giorno del loro matrimonio. Possibile che non poteva, per una volta, mettere da parte gli omicidi e lasciare che la classe criminale inglese finisse in secondo piano, almeno per un’ora? Sì, seduto su quel piccolo divanetto, John Watson si ritrovò a sbuffare come una locomotiva impazzita. In bilico come stava tra la ragione e la voglia di spacciargli la faccia, si rese conto che in parte lo stava addirittura giustificando. Era il suo mestiere, d’altra parte. Se avesse lavorato in ospedale avrebbe potuto incappare nello stesso identico problema. Sì, era così e quello era soltanto un minuscolo intoppo in una giornata perfetta. Tutto era a posto: gli invitati c’erano, l’officiante pure e poi anche orchestra, addobbi e fiori. Mancavano soltanto il testimone e lo sposo, ma per il resto era tutto perfetto. Oddio, perfetto… perfetto un cazzo!

«L’ispettore Lestrade mi ha assicurato che Sherlock si ricorda che oggi è il giorno del suo matrimonio, e questa è la prima buona notizia» gli fece sapere Mycroft, dopo aver parlottato per un po’ al telefono. Voce bassa, aria sommessa e sguardo rigorosamente puntato a terra a evitare il suo. «Stanno tutti e due bene, adesso sono a Scotland Yard e ne avranno ancora per una trentina di minuti, forse addirittura meno.»  
«Ma col traffico di Londra ci impiegheranno almeno tre quarti d’ora per arrivare!»  
«Per questo invierò loro un elicottero, non ti devi preoccupare» concluse, infine, dirigendosi verso l’uscita, sulla quale però tentennò indugiando per un istante. Sembrava indeciso e quando si voltò indietro, quel tanto che era sufficiente a mostrare la sua espressione, John si rese conto che era teso. Gli fece uno strano effetto vederlo tirato a quel modo, sembrava essere sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma senza che avesse il coraggio sufficiente per farlo. Probabilmente, lì sulla soglia ci rimase per minuti interi. Nessuno di loro sembrò saperlo con esattezza, né rendersi conto che sarebbe stato meglio parlare e riempire gli spazi che li dividevano. A essere chiare furono invece le parole che disse poco più tardi, e che strapparono il silenzio: «Non c’è niente e nessuno che mio fratello ami più di te, questo ricordalo sempre. Adesso vado a dire a Miss Hooper di portare qui Rosie, così ti distrai un po’.» Detto questo, Mycroft Holmes prese l’uscita e sparì dalla sua vista.

 

 

*

   
Tre quarti d’ora più tardi arrivò la buona notizia: l’elicottero era atterrato e Sherlock era vivo (anche se per poco), sano e soprattutto già vestito di tait e cravattino. A portare la lieta novella fu un affannato, e dalla faccia orribile, ispettore Lestrade. John era sicuro che lo avrebbe raggiunto prima o poi, d’altra parte era il suo testimone e come minimo gli doveva una spiegazione per tutto quel ritardo. Perciò si era preparato un breve e risoluto discorso, in cui lo avrebbe sgridato per bene. Insomma, come cavolo gli era venuto in mente di uscirsene con un caso a dodici ore dalle nozze? Aveva tutti i diritti di cazziare gente a destra e a sinistra come gli pareva e non solo non si sarebbe fatto troppi scrupoli, ma questa volta si sarebbe fatto valere. Ne era sicuro. O forse no, già perché nell’attimo stesso in cui lo sguardo si posò sulla sua figura, cambiò radicalmente idea. Lestrade aveva l’aria distrutta, era evidente che non avesse dormito. Tra le occhiaie pesanti che gli segnavano il viso, i capelli spettinati e il nodo del cravattino tutto storto, era certo che avesse fatto una bella corsa per non tardare ulteriormente. Quel poveraccio doveva aver fatto l’impossibile per portar lì Sherlock a un orario decente. Per questo non disse nulla, perché nonostante fosse sull’orlo di una crisi isterica rimaneva comunque una brava persona. Tutto quel che fece fu abbracciarlo e stringerlo in una presa fraterna. Sentire i muscoli tesi di Greg distendersi vistosamente e quindi un sospiro uscirgli dalle labbra, bastò a farli esplodere in una risata.  
«Credevo mi odiassi» mormorò questi, lasciandolo andare.  
«Oh, non ti preoccupare, odio tutti e due allo stesso modo. Siete stati due idioti a farmi spaventare così.»  
«Andiamo, dottore che ti devi sposare» scherzò Lestrade, prima di dargli una sonora pacca sulla spalla. Sì, si doveva sposare, si disse mentre lasciava la tenda e dirigeva verso l’altare. Si doveva sposare con un Holmes. Sarebbe diventato anche lui un Mr Holmes. Che Dio mi salvi, pensò roteando gli occhi al cielo mentre lasciava finalmente quella stupidissima tenda.

Tutto era perfetto. O quasi. Il ritardo non aveva cambiato poi molto del programma del matrimonio, sì, proprio quello che era stato stilato da Sherlock con scientifica precisione. La sola differenza stava nell’orario, era già passato mezzogiorno, il sole era molto più forte e gli invitati decisamente più accaldati. Poco male, avrebbero bevuto di più al rinfresco. Tutto era molto poco perfetto insomma, e andava decisamente bene così. Rosie aveva fatto il proprio ingresso vestita in un bell’abitino azzurro. Tutta fiocchi e nastri colorati, aveva lanciato petali lungo il tragitto che portava allo stupendo altare decorato con rose e camelie. Oh, era una vera delizia, al punto che aveva intenerito tutti quanti e che John stesso aveva faticato a trattenersi dal raggiungerla e abbracciarla. Specialmente dopo che lei l’aveva salutato con la manina, nell’attimo stesso in cui aveva iniziato a percorrere la navata improvvisata. Quando era stato il suo momento, si era sentito le ginocchia tremare e il coraggio venir meno. Aveva ricambiato il saluto di Rosie con un cenno e un sorriso, ma poi l’emozione aveva preso il sopravvento. Entrare sulle note di un brano che aveva composto Sherlock pensando al loro amore, era stato bellissimo. La musica era un qualcosa di estremamente dolce e delicato, romantica, come l’aveva definita Mrs Hudson tra un sospiro estatico e l’altro. Aveva camminato lentamente, John Watson. Gustandosi ogni istante, beandosi di ogni cosa. Col fiato appena trattenuto e l’emozione che cresceva passo dopo passo mentre, dietro di sé, sentiva il suo futuro marito scalpitare. Già e proprio lui. John non aveva voluto guardarlo, nonostante Sherlock gli avesse inviato più di trenta di messaggi, e tutti di scuse. Aveva declinato l’invito di raggiungerlo nell’altra tenda per parlare e aveva evitato persino di rispondergli, mandando Greg a fare da intermediario. Non era arrabbiato, non più di tanto e comunque non per davvero. Semplicemente voleva tener fede a una promessa. La sera prima, mentre lo salutava dandogli la buona notte, John si era convinto del fatto che avrebbe posato gli occhi su di lui soltanto quando sarebbero stati sull’altare insieme. Forse era un pensiero sciocco e infantile, ma guardare il suo futuro marito mentre percorreva il piccolo viale adibito a navata mentre faticava a trattenere l’emozione, era stato stupendo. Meglio di come se l’era immaginato e senz’altro bellissimo. Sherlock era entrato a braccio con i suoi genitori. Mamma e papà Holmes avevano camminato insieme a lui fino alla fine, dopodiché lo avevano lasciato, anche se non prima di avergli regalato un bacio sulla guancia in segno d’augurio. Era stato allora che si erano guardati per davvero negli occhi. Ed era stato sempre lì, che John aveva notato un’espressione di tensione sul volto di Sherlock. Non era indifferente all’essere arrivato in ritardo, così come aveva ingiustamente creduto per un frangente. Al contrario sembrava visibilmente sconvolto all’idea di averlo fatto soffrire.

«Mi dispiace» sussurrò senza farsi sentire. Oh, Dio! Aveva quello sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato che lo faceva capitolare ogni volta, e ora come avrebbe fatto ad avercela con lui? No, John non rispose e non perché non sapeva quali parole usare. Non disse nulla perché era certo che niente sarebbe uscito mai più dalle sue labbra. Aveva dimenticato come si faceva a pronunciare un discorso sensato. L’emozione gli stringeva la gola e un accenno di lacrima, malamente ricacciata indietro, pungeva gli angoli degli occhi. Non poteva che essere la felicità, a giocare certi scherzi. Perché era tutto vero. Tutto perfetto, nel suo essere molto poco perfetto.

«Amici.» ** L’officiante era una persona fidata, questo stando alle parole di Mycroft che da buon testimone si era preoccupato (forse persino troppo) che la suddetta persona fosse adeguata alle circostanze. John era convinto che fosse perlomeno dei servizi segreti, addestrata come una qualunque delle spie al suo servizio. Insomma, una specie di James Bond in gonnella e con un bel sorriso cordiale stampato in viso. Si trattava di una signora molto ben vestita, sulla cinquantina. Accento del nord, bella presenza e una voce precisa e sicura. Sapeva esattamente quali erano le loro richieste ovvero una formula veloce e senza fronzoli. Niente sciocchezze sentimentali, aveva precisato più volte il suo ipercritico fidanzato.  
«Siamo qui riuniti per celebrare il matrimonio di John e Sherlock secondo quello che è il rito civile. Prima di passare alla formula vera e propria, gli sposi vogliono fare le reciproche promesse. John, prego.» Fu allora che si ricordò che doveva fare un breve discorso e che, le parole, le doveva usare per davvero. Mettere da parte l’emozione fu la cosa più difficile che gli era capitato di fare quel giorno, tanto che dovette schiarirsi più volte la gola. Non che se ne fosse dimenticato, ma era stato talmente preso dall’ansia e dalla paranoia, oltre che dalla rabbia, che aveva finito col dimenticarsi ogni cosa. Greg, pronto e preciso, gli porse quel fogliettino sopra al quale aveva scarabocchiato appunti. Però gli bastò un’occhiata per capire che in quel momento sarebbe stato del tutto inutile. C’erano belle frasi, alcune anche ricche di significato e c’erano anche discorsi sull’amore e sul tempo da passare insieme, roba sulla vita e sull’invecchiare. Tutte belle cazzate, insomma. Perfette e splendide paroline trovate su un libro del genere: “cosa devi promettere al tuo matrimonio senza peggiorare già la tua pessima situazione”. Quando l’aveva scritta si era anche convinto d’aver fatto un buon lavoro e d’aver trovato la giusta dose di romanticherie, ma rileggendolo velocemente si disse che non ne aveva bisogno. Non gli servivano frasi fatte scaricate da internet o lette in un libro, per dirgli che lo amava. Quindi se lo ricacciò in tasca e semplicemente sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Soltanto in quel momento notò che Sherlock era teso e imbarazzato, aveva le guance chiazzate di un rosso acceso e gli occhi rivolti a terra. Ed era, beh, semplicemente stupendo.

«Sei adorabile» disse a voce ben alta mentre questi arrossiva con ancor più violenza «e io non so se ho più voglia di prenderti a pugni perché sei arrivato in ritardo, o di abbracciarti e chiederti che caso eclatante possa averti fatto dimenticare che giorno era oggi. Mi viene da ridere e sai perché? Perché so che tu muori dalla voglia di dirmelo tanto quanto io ne ho di ascoltarla, quindi al diavolo. Più tardi sapremo come ingannare il tempo tra una portata e l’altra.» La sala esplose in una risata sommessa, le sue parole avevano colpito tutti e specialmente Sherlock che si era lasciato andare un timido sorriso. «La verità è che mi fai diventare matto, Holmes. So che in molti si domandano come faccia io a stare con te, ma non sanno che siamo molto più simili di quanto credano e che non c’è niente che tu non faccia che non farei anch’io. Ti amo perché sei strano, e lo sai, e non azzardarti a negarlo. Con te è normale parlare di cadaveri mutilati mentre si mangia, cosa che farebbe schifo a chiunque. Invece io rimarrei ad ascoltarti per delle ore e so che è lo stesso anche per Rosie. Ci hai conquistati tutti e due, Sherlock Holmes e mi dispiace se ci ho messo anni per capirlo, ma ti prometto non farò altro per il resto delle nostre vite. Tenterò di comprenderti sempre, prometto che mi occuperò di te e ti supporterò finché potrò.» Sì, John Watson era quasi certo che Mycroft si fosse commosso, ma doveva essere un’illusione ottica. O forse no. Chi poteva dire di comprendere davvero quell’uomo? Sherlock aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma anche di questo non ne era sicuro. Era talmente stordito, che non sapeva bene cosa fosse reale e cosa invece no. Seppe soltanto che la voce dell’officiante fu in grado di riportarlo con i piedi per terra e che quando aprì gli occhi, il suo splendido quasi marito stava già per parlare.  
«E ora tocca a te, Sherlock.» John lo vide annuire molto velocemente, e quindi rifiutare le promesse che Mycroft gli stava porgendo. Anche quelle scritte in un foglio di piccole dimensioni, anche quelle ricacciate in tasca. Non importanti.  
«Avevo scritto un bel discorso» esordì, a voce sottile ma ferma. «Se lo leggessi saresti anche fiero di me, sembra scritto da una persona di normale. La verità è che adesso mi rendo conto che quelle parole non mi appartengono e che non so cosa dirti. La notte scorsa continuavo a ripetere a me stesso che non potevo sposarmi e che, se ti amavo veramente, non dovevo venire qui oggi. Per questo ho chiamato Lestrade e mi son fatto dare un caso, avevo bisogno di smettere di pensare al matrimonio. Mi dà fastidio ammettere i miei limiti, ma la realtà è che sono terrorizzato, John. Non so ancora com’è possibile che tu abbia deciso di sposare me. Tu hai detto che siamo uguali, ma in fondo lo sai che non è vero. Vivere vicino a me è un disastro disordinato, io sono un disastro. Sono suscettibile, irascibile, ho un pessimo carattere… Sono sempre stato così e sia mio fratello che i miei genitori te lo potrebbero confermare. Mi ero convinto che non avrei avuto nessuno nella mia vita, se non loro. Ma poi sei arrivato tu. Delle volte credo che tu sia pazzo, adesso penso che lo siamo tutti e due. Se ti ricordi l’avevo già fatto un voto, ti avevo promesso che avrei tenuto al sicuro la tua famiglia, ma ho fallito. E adesso mi chiedi un altro voto che sicuramente infrangerò in qualche modo, finendo col deluderti. Ho deciso che non ne farò nessuno, niente giuramenti e solo una promessa. La più insensata e illogica delle promesse. Razionalmente non ha alcun senso e se questo fosse un film t’imporrei di spegnere e di non far vedere a Rosie certe schifezze. Perché non ha nessun senso dire che ti amerò per sempre. Così come non ne ha il fatto che tu abbia deciso di sposare me. Non ce l’ha e sfido chiunque a trovare una logica.»  
«Eppure eccoti qua» mormorò John, senza trattenere un sorriso. Dio, aveva così voglia di baciarlo che dovette trattenersi a fatica dall’abbracciarlo.  
«E dove altro vuoi che vada, Watson?»

«John Hamish Watson, vuoi tu prendere William Sherlock Scott Holmes come tuo legittimo sposo e amarlo, onorarlo e promettere che gli starai accanto in ogni momento della vita, in ricchezza e in povertà, fino a che morte non vi separi?»  
«Lo voglio.»  
«E tu, William Sherlock Scott Holmes vuoi prendere il qui presente John Hamish Watson come tuo legittimo sposo e amarlo, onorarlo e promettere che gli starai accanto in ogni momento della vita, in ricchezza e in povertà, fino a che morte non vi separi?»  
«Ovvio che lo voglio» disse, facendo ridere entrambi.  
«Vi dichiaro ufficialmente uniti in matrimonio, potete baciarvi adesso.» E no, John non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, attiratolo verso di sé, lo strinse in un abbraccio forte e deciso e immediatamente prese a baciarlo. Già aveva la sensazione che fosse tutto diverso e che i loro baci ora fossero più intensi. Oppure era semplicemente colpa di tutta quell’emozione che non era più capace a trattenere e aveva sfogato in un toccarsi vorace. Gli era parso quasi di sentire un gridolino da parte di Greg, il solito a prenderli in giro ma in realtà non ci aveva fatto troppo caso.  
«Stupido idiota» gli disse, senza più lasciarlo andare mentre gli invitati li applaudivano. «Stupido, stupidissimo idiota» ribadì, baciandolo di nuovo mentre Sherlock stirava le labbra in un sorriso.  
«Anch’io ti amo, marito.»

Era quella la felicità? Si domandò John appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla, ore più tardi, mentre si esibivano nell’ennesimo ballo della giornata. Doveva essere proprio fatta così, perché non riusciva a trovare altre parole per descrivere come si sentiva in quel momento. Felice come l’idiota innamorato che era. Senza riuscire a immaginasi niente di più bello che stare tra le sue braccia e spettegolare sugli invitati. Mai niente e nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire in quel modo, amato così tanto che a pensarci gli mancava di nuovo il fiato. Il suo Sherlock che era lì che lo stringeva, chiedendogli di andare via perché aveva voglia di fare l’amore.  
«Chi se ne importa degli invitati?» aveva detto, tentando di trascinarlo in un luogo un po’ più appartato. La felicità erano le loro risate, un po’ ubriache e decisamente stanche. Felicità doveva decisamente essere il vedere Mycroft Holmes tentare di chiedere di ballare a Lestrade, imbarazzato e rosso in viso, mentre evitava saggiamente il suo sguardo. La felicità era stare tra le braccia di Sherlock, ondeggiando appena e ridere del vedere Greg pestare i piedi a Mycroft.  
«Lestrade è peggio di te» scherzò, baciandolo su una guancia e sospirando.  
«E tuo fratello ti somiglia in tutto e per tutto» ribatté, notando l’imbarazzo tirato del suo viso.  
«Se è così, allora sono decisamente fortunati, John.»  
«Decisamente» si sentì rispondere.

Poi, solo baci.

 

   
   
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Questo passaggio è puramente ipotetico, ho presunto che i giardini di Kensington siano un luogo esclusivo, ma è più un espediente narrativo.  
> **Nella parte che segue si celebra il rito del matrimonio civile inglese. Non sono riuscita a trovare niente di specifico, tutte le mie conoscenze in proposito arrivano da film che mi è capitato di vedere.
> 
> La citazione in alto viene dalla canzone Love will keep us together di Captain and Tennille: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aU57V6VBW0 Il titolo richiama il nome del duo americano, il “Captain” era infatti Daryl Dragon mentre “Tennille” era sua moglie: Toni Tennille. L’ho adattato tenendo Captain per John e chiamando Sherlock “laggard” che in inglese vuol dire ritardatario. 
> 
> Questa storia è, assieme ad altre due, una di quelle che ho iniziato e mai finito. Questa è la prima, ne seguiranno altre di cui una sarà una Wholock per Halloween quindi manca ancora un po’. Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto e recensito questa raccolta un po’ sperimentale. Gli esperimenti continueranno, eh.  
> Koa


	7. You kiss me once (I’ll kiss you twice)

> “When I'm with you it's paradise  
> No palace on earth could be so nice  
> Through the crystal waterfall  
> I hear you call”
> 
>  

 

 

 

È fuggito come un codardo. Non ha saputo fare niente di più sensato che prendere la porta e scappare. Se n’è andato incurante di tutto, della logica, della ragione, del buon senso. È uscito con addosso ancora pigiama e vestaglia, si è precipitato giù per le scale e ha iniziato a correre sul marciapiede, con indosso niente se non piedi nudi. Lui a ridere come uno scemo. Senza frenare le lacrime.  _È gioia._  Di certo niente che c’entri con la tristezza. Si è messo a correre e basta, con il palazzo mentale impazzito e nessun reale motivo per avere così tanta fretta. Correre e basta. Sotto agli sguardi attoniti di passanti sconvolti. Correre sotto al cielo terso di una Londra di pieno agosto, col vento fresco della sera tarda a sbattergli contro. Infilandosi in vicoli stretti e bui e poi inerpicandosi su per scale antincendio. Tutto per poter salire lassù. Nell’unico luogo che sarebbe riuscito a calmare i suoi pensieri disordinati. Ha bisogno di mettere fine al caos, sistemare i ricordi. Tenere a bada i sentimenti e quella sensazione che ancora gli striscia sulla pelle. Non sa cosa sia, è un brivido e un’eccitazione che non se ne va. Alla quale si rifiuta di pensare. Ha un disperato desiderio d’inspirare a pieni polmoni, chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare il cuore pulsante di Londra. Riprendere a vivere, dopo quello che è successo, gli sembra impossibile.

 

E ora se ne sta lì, seduto sul cornicione di un palazzo infilato tra Saint Paul e deliziose casette più basse. C’è proprio la grande cupola che fa capolino tra un tetto e l’altro. E poi, finestre spalancate su momenti di vita altrui. Cose non importanti, ma che stranamente riescono a mettere a tacere le tante voci che urlano nella testa. Sente anche una musica che suona da una radio, in un sottotetto caotico e arredato malamente. La canzone è alquanto idiota, parla di gente che si tiene per mano e di un paradiso… Tzé, come se l’amore fosse quello! Eppure, stranamente sta funzionando. Non c’è riuscito il violino e nemmeno la meditazione. Ci riesce una canzoncina stupida che riverbera nella piccola casetta di una sconosciuta. Sì, funziona, si ripete. E quindi si lascia andare, chiude gli occhi e inspira lentamente mentre, inevitabile, un sorriso gli nasce d’improvviso. È felice e non sa dire neanche perché. Anzi, lo sa perfettamente ma è meglio non pensarci. Adesso deve concentrarsi, smettere di ragionare e nient’altro. Lasciarsi investire da Londra e permetterle di curarlo. Solo loro e nessun altro.

 

Non dura a lungo. Ma questa volta non è la concentrazione a mancare, è che sente rumore di passi alle spalle. Una volta si era detto che avrebbe riconosciuto il suo Watson in mezzo a milioni di persone. Eppure, quando se ne rende conto ormai è troppo tardi. John sta lì e lui non ha neanche il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Sarà arrabbiato? Spaventato? O una commistione, pericolosa, di entrambe le cose? E quando questi gli si siede accanto e prende a dondolare i piedi giù nel vuoto, neanche riesce a sollevare il viso. Dovrebbe spiegarsi, parlare. Guardarlo in faccia. Dirgli che è tutto sbagliato (che lui è tutto sbagliato) e non dovrebbero trovarsi lì. Però non fa nulla se non rilasciare un sospiro teso. La radio ancora suona.

 

«Beh, non dici niente?» domanda, ma Sherlock è talmente confuso che neanche sa distinguere le sfumature della sua voce. Dannati sentimenti! «Non mi chiedi come ho fatto a trovarti?»  
«Non fare domande sciocche, John» borbotta, agitando una mano per aria. È la sua espressione annoiata e infastidita dal dire ovvietà. La stessa che ha una strana persa su John, il quale prevedibilmente prende a sorridere. A Sherlock tanto basta per continuare: «Prima hai chiamato Lestrade, il quale ha chiamato Mycroft che ha chiamato un tizio all’MI6 che gli ha detto che ero venuto qui. Ti sei complicato la vita inutilmente, avresti potuto seguire la scia di sguardi inorriditi della gente quando mi vedeva correre scalzo e con indosso la vestaglia.»  
«Per forza» scherza ridendo appena, e manda indietro al testa, e chiude gli occhi, e è bellissimo. Dovrebbe urlarglielo, ma non lo fa. Sente di non avere il permesso di dire certe cose. «Sei in pigiama e senza scarpe. È vero che la gente guarda ma non osserva, però…»

 

John scherza, ride e la prende alla leggera. Spiandolo come riesce a fare, sperando di non essere notato, Sherlock capisce che neanche è arrabbiato. Magari lo è stato. Di certo non è venuto per domandare spiegazioni, lo ha fatto per stargli vicino. Per fargli capire che c’è. Per dirgli che qualsiasi sia la ragione della sua fuga risolveranno tutto insieme, se solo glielo permetterà. Ed è questo il punto, Sherlock non crede di meritarselo. John è troppo per lui. Finirà col deluderlo o ferirlo e neanche si renderà conto d’averlo fatto. È a questo a cui pensa da settimane e che nelle ultime ore non ha fatto che tormentarlo. Sa che dovrebbe confessargli tutto quanto e farla finita prima che sia troppo tardi. Avrebbe anche un discorso adatto, da qualche parte nel palazzo mentale, ma di nuovo non riesce a parlare. C’è una parte di se stesso che non vuole lasciarlo andare e che gli dice che non ha nessun senso metter fine a tutto ancor prima che cominci. Oh, è terribile quando anche i sentimenti pretendono d’avere una logica. Quando nessuna argomentazione riesce a spuntarla con questo sentimento che gli divora via tutta l’anima. Neanche con la razionalità più distaccata riesce a controbattere. E infatti fallisce, e cede.  
«John…»  
«Forse dovresti chiedermi che cosa provo in questo momento, ma faremo prima se te lo dico io.»  
«John!» Ribatte, ma non sa nemmeno dire che cosa vuole dire. Il suo discorso sensato muore lì, davanti al sorriso del suo John, un sorriso appena accennato e che trema subito. Che sparisce, inghiottito da un’espressione di seria dolcezza. C’è così tanto nell’uomo che ha davanti, che il famigerato spirito d’osservazione di Sherlock Holmes se ne va liberamente a farsi fottere.  
«Quando mi sono svegliato» lo interrompe di nuovo, non sembra intenzionato a lasciarlo parlare. O forse sono proprio le intenzioni di Sherlock, ad apparire misere. John è determinato, convinto, guarda avanti a sé e parla a voce ben ferma. Ha l’aria di chi ha capito tutto quanto. Sherlock lo invidia, lui invece non ha capito niente. E questo lo terrorizza.  
«Non c’eri mi sono spaventato» riprende «ti ho cercato dappertutto e quando ho capito che eri uscito mi sono anche un po’ incazzato. Ma poi ho provato a ragionare, mi sono detto che sei tu e che sei completamente imprevedibile e mi sei sempre piaciuto anche per questo. Inoltre credo di capirti, almeno un po’. Io sono nella stessa tua identica situazione. Ho una paura fottuta.»  
«Non è soltanto quello, John, è tutto. Tutto quello che è successo. Io… dovevo mettere in fila i pensieri» annuisce e per la prima volta riesce a guardarlo negli occhi. Si vedono. Sorridono.

 

«Abbiamo fatto l’amore, Sherlock e nemmeno io riesco ancora a crederci. Anch’io ho paura di mandare tutto quanto a puttane, di rovinare la migliore amicizia che abbia mai avuto. Ma ormai dobbiamo farci i conti, non possiamo ignorarlo. Farlo, distruggerebbe entrambi.» Sherlock questa volta non risponde. Abbassa il capo, volge lo sguardo altrove. C’è ancora quella soffitta non troppo lontano da loro. E quella canzone che adesso John canticchia sottovoce. John che guarda lontano, oltre Saint Paul. John, a cui Sherlock non riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso, non più. Sa perfettamente cosa deve dire, ma radunare le parole giuste è difficile. E quindi sospira, chiude gli occhi e tenta maldestramente di fare ordine. La radio è ancora accesa, pensa abbandonandosi per un frangente alla musica.  
«Me lo sono immaginato tantissime volte e sempre ripetevo a me stesso che tra noi non sarebbe cambiato nulla e che mi sarebbe andata bene anche la storia di una notte. Pur di averti così vicino avrei accettato anche di non poterti più toccare o baciare. Odio ammetterlo, ma mi sbagliavo. Mi sbagliavo così tanto! È cambiato tutto, John. Io e te, non sarà più come prima e questo lo sai anche tu.»  
«Questo discorso che significa?» chiede e Sherlock la nota allora, la maschera di tranquillità incrinarsi e cedere appena. La voce trema e le mani si stringono a pugno, in un gesto di tensione che gli ha visto fare troppe volte.  
«Che la vita non è una canzone e che dovresti proprio baciarmi, dottore.» In risposta, solo una risata. Leggera, sottile. Appena sussurrata. Il loro cercarsi è come Sherlock lo ricordava, intenso, passionale. Infinitamente dolce. John è premuroso, gli spegne il sorriso con un tocco fugace e poi lo riaccende quando accenna a quella dannatissima e sdolcinata canzone d’amore. Mi baci una volta, io ti bacio per due, sembra dirgli. Pare che si chiami Laguna qualcosa. Sherlock non lo sa, non ha sentito. Adesso vive dei battiti del cuore di John Watson, adesso ascolta soltanto quelli. Adesso ha solo lui. E Londra.  
   
 

   
   
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Il titolo, la citazione e la canzone che ascoltano durante la storia è Paradise, dal film Laguna Blu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXZqUOJvKiM&t=0s&list=PL1JzIJqzXrShSDF55B9wfmu_cVU9RaoLK&index=82
> 
> Non sapevo se avrei pubblicato o meno questa flash, l’ho scritta qualche giorno fa tutta di getto ma dato che sto lavorando a una storia molto complessa e che mi sta portando via tanto tempo, non ero sicura che sarei riuscita ad aggiustarla. Specie se si considera che ho fatto un casino con i verbi nel primo paragrafo! ^.^’


	8. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock è appena tornato dopo i due anni lontano da Londra, non ha ancora incontrato John ma Mycroft gli mostra delle fotografie. Allora i ricordi della loro vita insieme iniziano a riaffiorare.

 

_Dream…_

   
 

 

 

   
   
Le immagini ti scivolano tra le dita. I ricordi riaffiorano, come alghe sbattute sulla riva dopo un mare in tempesta. Vecchie reminiscenze di un passato lontano riemergono d’improvviso e ti sconvolgono la mente, e ti distruggono il cuore, e al contempo lo allietano di una dolcezza che avevi dimenticato. Oh, non ricordavi davvero quanto stupendamente doloroso fosse l’amarlo. Ed è bastato un niente affinché anche le emozioni riprendessero a torcerti viscere e cuore. Un istante soltanto.

È successo per via di Mycroft, al solito preciso. Lui e la vita di John stesa in rapporti concisi, ritratta in decine di fotografie come quella che adesso tieni stretta tra le dita. Lui che ora ti guarda, incerto sull’insistere o meno con una battuta di spirito. E poi tu, a sorridere e tremare appena, mentre osservi quel John orribilmente baffuto e ti ritrovi a pensare che riesce a essere ancora più bello di quanto il tuo cervello non riuscisse a ricordare. Certo che quei baffi… Ah, eppure bastano a fartelo amare di nuovo. Perché non sono soltanto i ricordi a venire a galla, non è soltanto quel che è stato di voi, là a Baker Street, ad emergere. Tornano anche i sentimenti, quelli volutamente seppelliti dietro la ferrea volontà di non lasciarsi trascinare. Due anni lontano, due anni ad aggrapparsi all’idea di un futuro assieme ma mai ricordando ciò che era stato. Torna tutto quanto adesso. Torna con quel pollice ad accarezzare un volto impresso su di una foto. Tornano i sentimenti, mai scomparsi ma sì, seppelliti in un angolo remoto del palazzo mentale. Tornano e con loro torni anche tu. Da John, di nuovo. Credi si chiami vita, non lo sai. Di certo è respiro e battito di cuore, e un sorriso che non se ne va più via.  
   
 

 

 

   
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’ho scritta ieri tutta di getto, per l’iniziativa #scritturalampo del gruppo Parole tra le dita. Il prompt era #ricordo o #ricordi. Lo scopo dell’attività è quello di scrivere qualcosa di breve, senza pensarci troppo. Per il titolo, mentre ci ragionavo sopra mi è tornata in mente Remember di Harry Nilsson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIeLeIwwpHc che in realtà credo le dia un tono più malinconico e struggente che in un primo momento non volevo neanche tirar fuori, ma che ora mi piace un pochino.


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notte, Baker Street. Rosie ha l'influenza e John, che non riesce a dormire, decide di vegliarla. Sherlock, gli sta accanto.

 

  
 

_Thank you for all you've done_

   
 

 

 

Scioccamente, sei sempre stato convinto che fossero le parole, più di tutto, ad avere la capacità di ferire. Loro e basta. Dopo i pugni, le pallottole e le bugie, le parole sono in grado di distruggere e nessuno lo sa meglio di te. Tu che hai ucciso, insultato, picchiato… Ora, però, è il silenzio a far male. Lo è il ticchettio assordante dell’orologio da polso, un suo regalo, che ti porti addosso persino la notte. Fa male il dolce suono del respiro di Rosie, la luce giallastra proiettata sul muro da una di quelle lampade colorate. Fanno male i suoi pupazzi, sparpagliati ovunque sul letto. E fa male anche il cuore. Quello che ancora possiedi, anche se ti pare incredibile, e che batte irragionevolmente al centro del petto e che, imperterrito, non sembra voler smettere di ricordarti che hai ancora troppo dolore caricato addosso. Ormai hai capito che il tormento che senti è direttamente proporzionale all’amore che provi per lui. Lo stesso sentimento che tieni fastidiosamente incastrato in gola, assieme a quel nodo di lacrime amare che non sei neanche più capace di versare.  _Dovresti dirglielo_  ma tu, oh patetico stronzo, questo, non lo farai mai.  
  
Fa male. Ed è lui a dilaniarti l’anima. Lui con la sua muta presenza a fianco. Lui con il tamburellare delle dita delle mani, mai davvero ferme, che picchiettano sul pavimento. Lui che si preoccupa e che è perfetto nel suo essere stupendamente strano. Lui che accompagna Rosie all’asilo e le prepara lo zainetto. Lui che pedina le sue insegnanti e che ha già un piano pronto per quando avrà le sue prime mestruazioni, o per il discorso sul sesso. Lui che è lì, sempre e che la ama in quella maniera speciale che, ai tuoi occhi, lo rende bellissimo. Fa male. Fa male il fatto che sia perfetto e che tu lo sia così poco. Tu che ti crogioli nel tuo malessere e che ti senti sbagliato, rotto e mai abbastanza. Tu che non riesci neppure a dormire tranquillo per una semplice influenza di tua figlia. E sì,  _dovresti dirglielo_. Ma non lo fai e nel silenzio della stanza tua e di Rosie, semplicemente lo guardi. Lui siede a terra e osserva, rapito, il giocare delle ombre sul soffitto. Di tanto in tanto ti spia e una volta o due hai creduto stesse per dirti qualcosa, tuttavia tace e immediatamente riprende a guardare altrove. Fa male anche il suo silenzio, fa male la tua incapacità di fare la cosa più giusta.  
  
Poi, d’improvviso, un sospiro. Rosie si gira nel sonno, emette un versetto e il piumone le scivola via. Ed è allora che Sherlock si solleva da terra, agile e silenzioso come un gatto le si avvicina rimboccandole le coperte. Poi, un bacio sulla fronte e quindi un sorriso, colorato dalla luce giallognola proiettata sul muro. Ride ed è bellissimo. E no, non dovrebbe essere qui. Non è il padre di Rosie, eppure si comporta come se lo fosse. Non state insieme, ma delle volte sembra che ti consideri suo marito. Perché? Perché proprio tu? Che cos’hai di così attraente? Lui che è un genio e che potrebbe avere chiunque con uno schiocco di dita. Lui che potrebbe passare questa stessa notte in una lussuosa suite del più grande albergo di Londra in compagnia di un bastardo qualsiasi, sceglie invece di sederti accanto e di rimboccare le coperte a una figlia non sua. Perché? Non ne hai idea, ma non te ne sorprendi neppure. Da che da che lo conosci hai sempre sbagliato tutto con lui. L’hai offeso, insultato, umiliato, mai davvero capito. Picchiato. Hai sbagliato così tanto, John Watson e adesso, adesso lui è lì e tu… Cristo! Sei così troppo innamorato di Sherlock, tanto che non sei capace più di far nulla tranne che continuare a ripensarci, come se rimuginare facesse la differenza. No, non la fa mai. Il silenzio non cambia niente.  
  
«Perché?» Sherlock sorride, si volta verso di te ma in quell’istante la sua espressione cambia e si fa cupa. Forse ha capito o magari non l’ha fatto e brancola nel buio. Non sei certo di nessuna delle due ipotesi.  
«Perché io, Sherlock? Perché sei qui con me? Lo sai benissimo che Rosie ha solo una banale influenza stagionale e che fra qualche giorno già starà meglio, quindi come mai sei qui?» domandi e lui non risponde. Al contrario si volta appena verso la finestra, oscurata dalle pesanti tende che riparano dalla luce. Il sorriso si è smorzato, le dita hanno smesso di tamburellare. Qualsiasi musica stesse sviolinando nel suo palazzo mentale, ora è cessata. Il silenzio è svanito. S’è dissolto nel rumore della pioggia, in quello del suo respiro accelerato. Nel tuo protenderti in avanti. Nei vostri cuori che, stupidamente, adesso battono un po’ più all’unisono.  
  
«Oh, John!» Ed è un sussurro che squarcia quel silenzio fatto di anni di non detto e di parole ricacciate indietro. Un sussurro che ti riporta in vita e ti dà il coraggio per farlo, perché devi. Perché quella bambina che vi dorme accanto si merita anche questo. Perché lo meriti tu e anche lui.  
«Sono qui perché importante per te e se è importante per te, allora lo è anche per me. Lo so che è soltanto una banale influenza, ma tu non riesci mai a dormire quando lei è malata o ha un problema. E quindi finisci con l’auto commiserarti e col fare pensieri idioti, tipo che io non vi voglio qui e altre sciocchezze del genere.»  
«Io…» Ma lui non ti fa continuare, si solleva sulle ginocchia e ti tira verso di sé. L’abbraccio che ti dà è caldo, affascinante. Profuma di dopobarba e sudore. E lo ami. Ami posare la testa sul suo petto, ami le sue braccia che t’accarezzano la schiena. Ami lui.  
  
«Non vorrò mai nessun altro se non voi due, John.»  
  
«Sherlock.» Ma le parole che tanto volevi dire muoiono in un singhiozzo. Si perdono tra le lacrime che ora non riesci a smettere di versare. Hai provato a piangere così tante volte senza riuscirci e lo fai invece adesso che sei tra le sue braccia. Il solo posto al mondo in cui vorresti stare. L’unico in cui sai che, piangere, non è poi così male. E quindi lo stringi, intanto che versi una a una le lacrime che gli bagnano la vestaglia. Piangi e le dita artigliano la sua schiena. I ricci solleticano la tua fronte. Il suo fiato t’accarezza la guancia. L’ombra di un bacio avanza lenta.  
«Perdonati» mormora al tuo orecchio «perdona entrambi, John.»  
  
Non sei mai riuscito a farlo, neppure dopo così tanti anni. Ma adesso è tutto diverso, è lui che te lo chiede e tu lo vuoi fare, anzi lo devi fare. Lo farai subito. Lo fai adesso intanto che lo baci. Una, due, tre volte. Lo baci in quel cercarsi frenetico, salato, disperato, a tratti passionale. Lo baci di chi non ha mai baciato. Lo baci di chi sa che è l’ultima persona che bacerai in vita tua. Lo baci di chi ama, di chi non ha mai fatto altro se non adorarlo che vi conoscete. Lo baci di chi l’ha ammesso soltanto dopo anni. Lo baci di chi avrebbe dovuto dire grazie già molti anni fa, ma non l’ha fatto. Lo baci della pioggia, del sole, di Rosie, di questa notte fredda di tardo inverno. Lo baci e basta ed è talmente bello che a te pare di morire e di tornare a vivere. Sherlock.  
  
«Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto.»  
  
E lui non risponde, sorride e ti abbraccia di nuovo. Dopo, un altro bacio. Ancora e ancora. E quindi l’ennesimo. Intanto che le tue mani lo cercano ovunque. E ancora piangi, ma non importa. Il peso ti sta abbandonando, il dolore svanisce. Vivere inizia a non far più male.  
 

 

  
   
 

_Forgive all your mistakes_

   
   
   
 

 

  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era un secolo che volevo scrivere qualcosa sulla canzone di Christina Aguilera Hurt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=___l8Y21yNM ma non avevo mai il prompt giusto e poi, all’improvviso, me n’è arrivato uno che recitava: “Rosie si ammala e i suoi papà si prendono cura di lei per tutta la notte. Ancora non stanno insieme, ma vegliare fianco a fianco, da soli, nel silenzio, li porterà a confrontarsi su ciò che non si sono detti”. Ringrazio Sonia, alias MissAdler per il prompt e il supporto.


	10. Il detective con il cuore di glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock è alle prese con un caso complicato, ha bisogno di fumare ma ha promesso a John di non farlo più. Non ha cerotti alla nicotina e gira per casa come un isterico. John non lo sopporta più ed esce insieme a Rosie per comprargli i cerotti. Per lei compra un libricino di adesivi glitterati. Quando torna a casa consegna a Sherlock la scatola, ma poco prima che lui si applichi il primo, la bimba gli attacca un adesivo a forma di cuore sull’avambraccio

_“(Do I wanna know?) If this feeling flows both ways”  
Arctic Monkeys_

 

 

   
 

 

Per quanto avesse provato a farti credere d’avere un cuore di pietra, Sherlock Holmes era sempre stato tutt’altro. Sensibile, premuroso, attento… E l’aveva nascosto così bene che non ti eri mai accorto di nulla. O meglio non avevi voluto vederlo, al punto che per tanto tempo l’avevi definito un sociopatico, una persona senza sentimenti. La macchina calcolatrice che pensava soltanto al lavoro e non aveva amici né qualcuno da amare. Te n’eri detto convinto, perché era più facile pensare che fosse lui il problema e non tu a non essere adatto. La verità era che lo credevi irraggiungibile, specialmente per un uomo semplice e anche un po’ banalotto come John Watson. Il soldato ferito nell’orgoglio che era tornato da una guerra nella quale aveva visto morire una parte di se stesso, e che non aveva più niente per cui vivere. Un medico a cui non andava neanche più di curare i malati perché incapace di guarire persino se stesso. L’uomo che Sherlock aveva salvato, in una qualche incomprensibile maniera ma che c’era riuscito anche grazie ai suoi casi strambi, alle corse in giro Londra. C’era riuscito con le rispostacce date a sconosciuti impazienti, con la genialità ostentata, con le risate sulle scene del crimine. Lo aveva fatto con quella parte meravigliosa di se stesso che ti aveva concesso di vedere fin da subito e che tu ti eri rifiutato di guardare con maggior attenzione. No, Sherlock non l’aveva mai avuto un cuore di pietra e da quando tu e Rosie siete tornati a Baker Street, te ne sei reso conto.

   
Sono passati tre anni ormai e nel vostro rapporto non è cambiato niente. Tu ti dividi tra i due lavori che fai e tua figlia a cui dare attenzioni mentre lui è sempre il solito strano, lunatico e pazzo genio che ti fa diventare matto. È sempre tutto preso dalle sue cose, dagli esperimenti e dai delitti misteriosi. Sherlock con le scritte sui muri e i puzzle da risolvere. Lui con tre cerotti alla nicotina sul braccio, quando il caso è da otto. No, è sempre lo stesso e grazie a Dio non cambierà mai. La differenza l’ha portata Rosie. Per lei, con lei, Sherlock fa cose meravigliose. Ride e gioca, racconta favole della buona notte, l’aiuta a vestirsi ed è con lei quando non vuole mangiare. Sherlock che è capace di restare incantato per minuti interi a fissare un cuore di glitter stampato su un braccio, ma tu questo non lo sai. Perché non lo vedi. Tutto ciò di cui sei certo lo intuisci e ci riesci grazie a quel: «Così guarisci» che gli ha appena detto Rosie, premendo con forza il trasferello sul braccio scoperto. Ma neppure questo sai, perché non sei lì con loro e perché senza sapere neppure il motivo ti sei fermato a metà della scalinata, incapace di muovere un passo in avanti. Se scendessi di qualche gradino noteresti la scatola di cerotti alla nicotina, intonsa, sul tavolo. Quella che gli hai comprato per impedirgli di rimettersi a fumare. Tu tutto questo però non lo vedi, lo percepisci soltanto. Lo intuisci grazie al parlare di Rosie, che non tace mai. Ed è lì che lo senti, l’uomo dal cuore di glitter che adesso parla di amore con una bambina di quattro anni, e che non sa che sei acquattato in cima alle scale e che stai ascoltando tutto. Tu che adesso non respiri, che ti siedi sui gradini senza frenare il tremore. Tu che ora l’hai capito. Finalmente.

 

«Anche papà ce l’ha il cuore» trilla Rosie, felice «così adesso vi potete sposare.»

 

Lui a questo non risponde, sospira pesantemente e tu puoi quasi sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello muoversi, in cerca di una via d’uscita. Sa di non poter sviare il discorso, non è possibile raggirare Rosie in nessuna maniera. Diventerebbe petulante e finirebbe col seguirlo dappertutto e lui ha un caso importante di cui occuparsi, quindi non ha tempo. Forse è per questo che decide di non far morire il discorso, in effetti non ne sei sicuro. Dopo anni ancora puoi ammettere di non capire del tutto Sherlock Holmes.  
«Rosie, abbiamo già fatto questo discorso. Tu devi capire che io e tuo papà non ci sposeremo.»  
«Ma perché?» domanda lei ed è lamentosa, e quasi ti viene da ridere. Non lo fai e soltanto perché le parole che Sherlock snocciola poco più tardi ti impediscono anche solo di respirare.  
«Lo sai perché le persone si sposano?»  
«Sally Fisher dice che è perché dormono insieme, ma per me non è vero. Sono come Anna e Kistof! [1] Loro non dormivano insieme e si sono sposati perché si amavano. Sono come tu e papà.»  
«Rosie, non è così. Mi piacerebbe, ma non siamo come loro.»  
«No, lo siete. Io lo so e lo sa anche nonna Hudson, zio Mycroft, zio Greg, zia Molly. Tutti tutti lo sanno.» Di nuovo lo senti sospirare, ma al contrario di poco fa questa volta la sua risposta è immediata.  
«Rosie, se fosse per me… io amo tanto il tuo papà e lo sai. Ti ho anche già detto che non ho mai amato nessuno come amo lui, ma devi capire che ci sono molti modi di amare una persona e delle volte amare significa mettersi in disparte, e fargli vivere la vita che desidera. Lui ha bisogno di una donna al suo fianco, come lo è stata tua madre. Presto ne troverà un’altra e io gli sarò vicino proprio come ho fatto quanto ha sposato la tua mamma.»  
«Ma tu poi però sei triste!»  
«Sì, è vero: sono tanto triste. Ma io non conto niente, piccola John. Però sappi una cosa, anche quando ve ne andrete io ci sarò sempre per te e per il tuo papà. Qualsiasi cosa a qualsiasi ora. Sempre, piccola John.»  
 

Eccolo, l’uomo dal cuore di glitter. Se ne sta appollaiato su uno sgabello della cucina e guarda Rosie negli occhi. Lei, che siede sul tavolo e che ha ancora stretta tra le dita la cartina coi trasferelli. Lei che adesso è triste e che cerca, nell’abbraccio di Sherlock, quel conforto che tu non saresti in grado di darle. Perché adesso non sei capace neppure di muovere un passo. Hai la mente annebbiata e il cuore che fa male, lo stomaco si torce e le gambe cedono facendoti crollare di nuovo sui gradini. Sherlock ti ama, lo ha detto proprio adesso e tu l’hai sentito. L’ha detto davvero e ti sembra di morire alla sola idea. Ci hai sofferto per tanto tempo, a lungo hai creduto di non essere degno di lui né che fosse possibile essere oggetto dei sentimenti di un uomo tanto meraviglioso. Perché in fondo l’hai sempre amato ma hai fatto di tutto per negarlo, dimenticartelo, soffocarlo. Cancellarlo dal tuo cuore e farlo sparire dalla testa. È per questo che sai che non gliel’avresti mai detto. Anzi, se fosse stato per voi avreste vissuto tutta la vita senza dirvi mai parlarvi e invece eccovi qua, con Rosie che è la vostra molecola impazzita. La variabile che non siete in grado di prevedere. Lei che se ne sta seduta sopra a un tavolo che sorride non appena ti vede. Lei che strizza il braccio di Sherlock con forza e ti fa vedere il tatuaggio, quel cuore glitterato che sembra brillare con un po’ più di forza adesso. E tu che sorridi, che le scompigli i capelli ma non le rispondi. Sherlock, le tue attenzioni sono tutte per lui. Lui che adesso strabuzza gli occhi e che è dominato dalla paura da una paura viscerale che gli scorre in volto e che non sa nascondere. Un terrore che non vuoi vedere e che ti preoccupi di cancellargli dalla faccia. Farlo è facile, semplice come dirsi ti amo. Difficile come dirselo davvero, quel dannatissimo ti amo.  
«Ho sentito tutto» dici. Lui trema, suda quasi e sembra morire per un istante. Ma poi il suo volto si trasfigura di sorpresa e sei tu a riportarlo in vita, lo fai con quel sorriso che non accenni a tirar via. Sorridi e lui fa altrettanto, finalmente avete capito. E no, non basta questo. Anzi servirà ben altro. Parole, discorsi, baci… adesso però niente di questo vi serve, basta il vostro guardarvi e quei cuori di glitter a suggellare una promessa.  
   
 

   
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sarebbero Anna e Kristoff, di Frozen. Ho creduto che una bambina di quattro anni potesse avere difficoltà coi nomi stranieri.
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia l’ho scritta di getto, ispirata anche dalla canzone degli Arctic Monkeys: “Do I wanna know?” (che sono tipo la mia nuova fissazione). Era un’idea che avevo in testa da tempo e l’occasione è arrivata grazie al prompt di Sonia alias MissAdler che recitava: “Sherlock è alle prese con un caso complicato, ha bisogno di fumare ma ha promesso a John di non farlo più. Non ha cerotti alla nicotina e gira per casa come un isterico. John non lo sopporta più ed esce insieme a Rosie per comprargli i cerotti. Per lei compra un libricino di adesivi glitterati. Quando torna a casa consegna a Sherlock la scatola, ma poco prima che lui si applichi il primo, la bimba gli attacca un adesivo a forma di cuore (o altro) sull’avambraccio.”
> 
> Il prompt lasciava intuire che fosse meglio una narrazione classica alla terza persona, ma io ho optato per una di un altro tipo. I problemi di Sherlock sono appena accennati, così come l’introspezione su John. Il perno di tutto resta la parte centrale che il dialogo tra Sherlock e Rosie, tutto il resto è volutamente sfumato.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto e recensito fino a questo momento.


	11. L’oiseau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le riflessioni di Sherlock in un momento molto particolare della sua vita.

> _“Je connais les brumes claires_  
>  La neige blanche et les matins d'hiver  
> Je voudrais te retrouver  
> Le lièvre blanc qu'on ne voit jamais  
> Mais l'oiseau, l'oiseau s'est envolé  
> Et moi jamais je ne le trouverais”
> 
>    
>  

 

 

Non aprire gli occhi, non guardarlo. Non annusare l’aria in cerca del suo profumo. Non sorridere, non pensare. Non fantasticare su ciò che potrebbe essere, non ripensare a ciò che è stato. Perché in ogni respiro, in ogni più piccolo frammento di te stesso non esiste nient’altri che lui. E quindi taci, chiudi gli occhi e azzera la mente. Non parlare, non respirare, non fare nulla. Non accennare nemmeno il più piccolo gesto. Non innamorarti perdutamente di lui, non cadere nella tentazione di prendere il violino e metterti a suonare. Perché lo faresti per lui e non devi, lui vive nelle note di una partitura invecchiata e dai bordi ingialliti. Vive negli spazi, sul rigo, sta nell’armonia e lì vi mette le radici. Perché tutte le melodie del mondo assumono la sua forma, sempre. E non sorridere, perché lui vive anche negli echi di quelle risate che, delle volte, ti pare di sentir riverberare nella tua mente distrutta. E non piangere su ciò che non sarà mai, il futuro non esiste ancora e non vale la pena versarci una lacrima. Non farlo. Non innamorarti perdutamente di lui, non giocare con sua figlia. Non pensare a lui mentre bevi il tè, quando mangi cinese o ascolti distrattamente la televisione. E non vedere il suo volto specchiarsi nelle piastre di petri che osservi al microscopio. Non amarlo come invece fai.

   
 _Jawn!_  
 

Chiudi gli occhi, chiudili e respira. Fai soltanto questo. E intanto spera, spera che passi. Spera che si cancelli la tua mente e che il tuo palazzo mnemonico sparisca. Spera che John Watson se ne vada e al contempo non farlo. Spera che venga lì da te e ti abbracci, spera che ti baci e ti stringa a sé. Spera che riesca a vedere ciò che si nasconde nel tuo cuore indurito. Spera che veda quei grumi di pensiero che ti nascono e muoiono in una ruga della fronte. Spera che scorga in un qualche modo tutti i sogni che fai. Spera che sappia vivere al tuo fianco per tutta la sua vita. Spera che impari ad amarti, ad accettarti, a conquistarti. Spera che ci sia sempre per te. Che ti ami come vorresti.  
 

_John._

 

Apri gli occhi e guardalo. Respiralo, osservalo, deducilo come soltanto tu sai fare. E precedilo, offrendogli il bicchiere di whiskey che vuole, ma che non ha il coraggio di chiederti. Guardarlo, sorridilo, amalo. Bacialo. Fallo, Sherlock, fallo adesso e senza aspettare. Fallo di slancio, imploralo. Lasciati stringere, spogliare, amare. Lasciati prendere. Offriti completamente, come non hai mai fatto con nessuno. Dagli tutto di te stesso. Permettigli di farti suo, di essere geloso e possessivo. Permettigli di corteggiarti e, dolcemente, conquistarti.  
 

_Jawn, io…_  
 

Svegliati, Sherlock. Svegliati. Svegliati perché niente di quello che hai pensato sta succedendo davvero. Tutto accade dentro la tua mente, come sempre. No, non ci stai facendo l’amore. Lui non è pronto. Lo sai. Lo vedi dal modo in cui ti guarda, da come tenta di parlarti ma non lo fa. Dalla maniera in cui si tira indietro, cancellando quelle frasi che gli nascono e muoiono sulla punta della lingua. Lui ti vuole, forse ti ama. Ma ha paura. E ormai l’hai capito, perché i segnali del corpo non mentono. Non lo fanno mai. Loro sono onesti, sinceri, vivono di ciò che sono e non si nascondono. È la ragione a celare, lei a camuffare maldestramente un battito del cuore. Sono le parole a dire bugie, a minimizzare una verità scomoda. Ma il corpo, il corpo di John Watson è limpido come una giornata di primavera. Bellissimo come il sole che s’infiltra tra le foglie di un ciliegio e ti accarezza la pelle del viso. È bello, bello e basta. Bello come Londra, come un delitto complicato. Bello come non dovrebbe. Bello come un qualcosa che finisce col farti male. È la tua droga, la tua soluzione al sette percento. È il tuo “ogni cosa” e tu, ormai, hai imparato a conoscere anche le cose che non dice.  
 

_Amami, John. Quando lo vorrai, quando lo accetterai._  
 

Lo aspetterai, aspetterai che sia pronto e lo amerai quando lui lo vorrà. Perché non hai nessuna scelta se non arrenderti a te stesso e sperare che questo dolore che hai al petto passi. E quindi guardalo, fallo adesso e sorridigli. Ma non dire niente, non respirare, non suonare, non pensare. Non fare altro se non startene affossato in quella tua comoda poltrona. Lento, a stuzzicare le corde di un violino che non verrà suonato, non stanotte. Sorridigli e poi abbandonati a ciò che provi, lascia che sia il dolore a cullarti e nient’altro. L’attesa ne verrà la pena, ne vale sempre la pena. Io gli dirò che lo stai aspettando.  
   
   
   
   
 

> _“Je lui dirais que tu l'attendais”_

 

 

 

   
   
   
   
 **Fine**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone: L’oiseau: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYcXLPrDVEw&list=PL1JzIJqzXrShSDF55B9wfmu_cVU9RaoLK&index=87&t=0s (da cui ho preso ispirazione per il titolo e a cui appartengono le citazioni), tratta dal film Belle e Sebastien, è una stupenda canzone che ho trovato nella fan fiction: “Così crudele e accecante” di Padme83. Dopo aver letto quella storia me la sono subito salvata perché è stupenda e questa sera, riascoltandola, ho buttato giù di getto questo testo che mi girava in mente già da ieri sera. È stato tutto molto istintivo e veloce. Se vi va vi consiglio d'ascoltarla durante la lettura. Infine, trovate il testo in francese e una traduzione in inglese: https://lyricstranslate.com/it/loiseau-film-belle-et-s%C3%A9bastien-bird.html  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto fino a qui e chi ha commentato le storie precedenti.


	12. Come galleggiare nel dormiveglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una notte, John ha un sonno agiato dagli incubi. Sherlock prova a rimediare e ad aiutarlo.

Pericolosamente, realtà e sogno si confondono. S’allacciano  e rincorrono. Non sai più cos’è vero e che cosa invece no. Eppure sorridi, stupidamente. Anche se non dovresti perché tu sei Sherlock Holmes e odi sentirti in questo modo. Eppure sorridi. Lo fai in un sonno che è quasi veglia. Lo fai perché c’è una legge alla quale non si scappa e dato che sai che le sensazioni non sono mai irreali, non davvero. E tu sei troppo intelligente per ignorarle, per non dedurre ogni cosa di ciò che ti circonda, catalogandolo nel tuo palazzo mentale con meticolosa precisione. L’odore è il suo, quello di John. Il calore che si è creato sotto le coperte ti riscalda sino alle punte dei piedi, che s’arricciano al pensiero di quanto sta succedendo. Che è un niente se non dormire, dormire e basta. Un dormire, sufficiente a farti sentire stupidamente felice. Perché John è lì con te, nella tua stanza e ti dorme accanto. Ti vive addosso, e dentro, e forse neppure lo sa. John che ha un cuscino che è il suo e che ha riempito metà del tuo armadio con pile di abiti piegati con rigorosa e militaresca precisione. John che ha ribadito che è soltanto per comodità e per dare a Rosie una stanza tutta sua, e tu che hai annuito convinto che avesse ragione. Sicuro che non ci fosse differenza tra il dividere un letto e un appartamento. Tu che ti sbagliavi e che da giorni non dormi bene, tu che crolli perché esausto e soltanto al mattino quando lui è ormai al lavoro. Tu che non puoi non pensare alle implicazioni che questo vostro dividere un letto sta portando, anche se non vorresti. Eppure il sonno non arriva, non lo fa mai. Non la notte almeno. E intanto lui dorme al tuo fianco e tu sorridi, perché John Watson sa essere ligio al dovere anche mentre è nel mondo dei sogni. Dorme in un piccolo spazio. Si agita poco. Non parla, non russa. Probabilmente non c’è nemmeno e tu stai solamente sognando. D’altronde, a galleggiare nel dormiveglia non sei nient’altri che tu. Tu che ora lo senti muoversi impercettibilmente. Parlare, forse. Mormorii incomprensibili, ma che hanno il potere d’attirare la tua attenzione. John si dimena. Un incubo, deduci immediatamente. Uno che ti riguarda, dato che biascica il tuo nome e che a un momento urla un: “No” piuttosto secco che si espande per la stanza, facendoti sobbalzare. John suda di terrore, insegue qualcosa che non potrà mai raggiungere. E soffre, quasi piange. Allunga un braccio verso l’alto come a voler afferrare un qualcuno che non potrà mai prendere. Tu lo guardi, e non sai che fare. E soffri come un dannato perché hai capito perfettamente di che natura è il suo incubo. Ma come aiutarlo? Come? Sei la causa dei suoi deliri notturni, non avresti neppure il diritto d’avercelo nel letto.  
  


  
  
 _Sherlock._  
Sherlock, non…  
Sherlock, non buttarti.  
 

  
  
La sua voce ora è più chiara, tanto che se non fossi sicuro che sta sognando penseresti che è sveglio. No, John dorme e piange. E si dimena pericolosamente. Scalcia, quasi. Ha bisogno di te, ora. E tu non sai che fare. Svegliarlo sarebbe l’ipotesi peggiore, non faresti che peggiorare il suo stato emotivo. Dovresti tentare di tranquillizzarlo, provarci almeno. Il tuo primo pensiero va al violino, in passato lo hai già usato e sai che lui si calma sempre quando intoni una melodia delicata. Ma adesso non vuoi. Perché dovresti alzarti, andare in soggiorno, e accordare lo strumento, e in verità non desideri sposarti da dove stai. Quindi pensi a qualcos’altro, qualcosa che con Rosie funziona sempre e lei è una Watson. Una piccola John. E avere in comune il patrimonio genetico dovrà pur significare qualcosa. E quindi t’avvicini, con calma e studiata lentezza. Prima è un braccio che corre a cingergli la vita e poi la sua testa si posa contro al tuo petto. È un abbraccio lieve, delicato. Non è niente e al tempo stesso è tutto, tutto quanto. È quello che provi, quello che prova lui. Quello che non vi siete detti e che se fosse per voi non vi direste mai. È un abbraccio che serve, perché lui si calma e probabilmente anche tu. Perché ora respiri, sempre più lentamente. Tu che piano t’addormenti e che non ti preoccupi di quello che succederà domattina: le implicazioni che ci sono e che ormai sono evidenti, i discorsi che farete. Non pensi al bacio che vorresti dargli, a quello che vorrebbe darti lui. Non pensi a quello che t’è mancato da sempre e che John ha riempito semplicemente entrando nella tua vita. Non pensi e presto lo abbracci, stringerlo a te è così facile. Facile come galleggiare nel dormiveglia.  
   
  


  
 _John._  
Il mio John.  
  


  
  
Fuori ha preso a piovere, lo sai per via del ticchettio che le gocce fanno sui vetri. Lo sai per i lampi che illuminano la stanza a giorno. Per il tuono che romba subito dopo. Per Rosie che non si agita, se non in un respiro un po’ più pesante del normale, e che ascolti grazie al baby monitor perennemente acceso sul comodino di John. Sì, fuori piove e tu accentui l’abbraccio, sotto le coperte. Al caldo. Sospiri appena, e il tuo cuore palpita. E i sensi si lasciano andare. Cullato da quella sensazione meravigliosa che altro non è che il desiderio d’essere amati in quel modo. Nel modo in cui abbracci e baci e dormi sotto le coperte con qualcuno accanto. Forse, forse ci penserai domani alle conseguenze. Per ora non t’importa. Per ora c’è solo la pioggia, che è adesso è meglio di un qualsiasi Bach tu abbia mai ascoltato in vita tua. La pioggia che ne sa più di Chopin e che fa impallidire Mozart. Voi e lei, il respiro di Rosie in lontananza. Quello di John che ti dorme addosso e che accentua la stretta che ora ha su di te. John che ti ama e che ti bacerà perché sì, lo farà. Appena si sveglierà. John che sarà facile come respirare, come galleggiare nel dormiveglia.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
 **Fine**  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buttata giù di getto questa sera, con questo stile per me molto facile da usare. Solo per il bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di diverso rispetto alla long a cui sto lavorando ora e che mi sta risucchiando le energie.


End file.
